This Ever so Strange World
by KeroNya
Summary: Bubbles ongoing rollercoaster of life! Disaproving Parents, Sisterly Love, Crime,Familiy Problems,Magic-ness!, Music Industry, and A whole mess of other things! *Blues*  May become rated M prob not   ""  in later chaps.  Please Read!
1. Metamorphasis

Writen By: Crystal/Nya

Me:Hiiiii I know I'm a lazy bum Who never really post so often... but I had a new Idea...*holds hands up defensivly* Don't Kill Me...Also Elle won't be Talking in this chater because she's Gone on a _"Yaoi"_ Spree and Began to Watch Thousand of anime's.

_Hope You Enjoy the Story~!_

_Here's a Good Song (__.com/watch?v=xb4O1vUd4bc&NR=1__) Not Technically for the story, But a Good Song to Write Too_

_Disclaimer:I Do Not Own The Powerpuff Girls Or any other character's_

_Oh and I am Partially a Natural(LITTERALLY) Blonde so anything you find offensive I was Just Kidding!~~3_I Would Just Be offending myself really XD

**The Ever so Strange World**

_Chapter 1 Metamophisis_

**Normal Pov (Something like an Introduction) A day after Bubbles POV**

_As we all Know Bubbles Utonium Did Not look that Bright, Or Strong, Or Cordinated, Or Flexable, To Put it well, she looked like a Blonde. As a certified Female of the Blonde Population Bubbles Utonium Looked Normal, She just was'nt. She was Infact a super hero and one of the Most Powerful Beings on Earth, Did She look like she got Strait A's on her report card, No, No she Definitally Did not, But she did. Did it look like she could Dodge every throw you threw at her, No, But she could. Did she look like she was a Cordinated Being that Didn't trip eaisily? Yes, and Indeed she was, She Tripped often, Possibly more than the Both of her sisters, she indeed Looked the Weakest, But that was Beyond wrong,Bubbles was Most likley the stronger than her sisters, If they both went at her, she wouldnt stand a chance, But if it were one on one she would Just be able to make it through without Geting extreamly injured and Having her sister , Since always Being Pushed Between her sisters knew them well, she knew them so well she could even predict there words at to Mention there stratagies._

_Blossom's Stratagys tended to be over comlex and Had few flaws, But Bubbles knew better that Blossom was Weak Agility Wise, While that was one of her strong points, she could pressure point her if that didn't work. Buttercup Fought with Brute force and tended to have access energy that she stored after fights, Bubbles knew that if she kept dodging and packed in a few punches on her own, Since of her being the fastest, The Brute sister would eventually fall after throwing a few energy balls at her. _

_Bubbles in fact was in a field of variety,she could do Most things when it came to Battle, But her sisters, Not able to see she was fully capable of taking care of her self tended to give her supporting rules in their Superhero Play, Not that important things, but definitally crucial. And if she messed up, which she only had when she was sick or inqured, which also rarley happened. In other words Bubbles Rarley made a mistake, Buttercup did 'perfect mistakes', You may ask me_

_"What is a Perfect Mistake? Mistakes arent what makes them Mistakes!" But Buttercups MIstakes always ended Perfectly, of course She ended up twisting the Plans a Bitt and Plucking Blossoms Feathers(__**Medethorical Term People,No, Blossom Is Not winged**__)that was as if it was intended to happen, Still Everything ended as if There was never a flaw in the plan at all, Sure Buttercup would get scolded by Blossom, But that happened Regurally. Enough About all of this introductory things, lets get on with the real story, The story that led Bubbles on edge and Brought her a bitt to the Dark side, which By the way, Does Not have she did find a certian someone on that side that was compatable with that is No where from now, where all of our Powerpuff Girls are Starting the 8th grade at 13 years of the real story starts When there 20 years of age._

**Bubbles Pov 4:00 Am ,Monday (First Day Of 8th Grade)**

**(The Utonium Residence, The third room to the right on the 3rd Floor)**

"Hmn Its Monday" I stared at my Digital Clock, Suddenly the stare turned into a glare of confusion, Suddenly I felt the urge to throw the Retarded Clock out the window for not being Sunday. I sighed, I really shouldnt take my frustration out on a stupid clock that can't control time, Let alone the date. Well Might as well get out of bed. Seconds later I found my feet on the soft Plush like Baby Blue Carpet. I flew my legs Up and Rolled onto my back, swing my legs up in mid-air. I sighed as a large growl errupted from my stomache. I frowned and went onto the heavenly Blue Carpet, So Fuzzy and Warm, Why did I always have to kick my socks off a night? I shouldve Learned by now I dont Like my Feet cold in the morning. I slipped on my black slippers Right Were My feet shoud have reached the cold floor. I heaved out a breath and noticed that It was Visable, I Began To Chew on my lips as I remembered that Blossom had been Working on her ice Breath. Thank God I Didnt share a room let alone a Bed with her and Buttercup anymore. Ironically I wasnt a Morning Person But I always Woke Up first.

Blossom teanded to stay up late at nights keeping Me up Writing in her stupid Diary with that light on. I used to Cover For her and Say I was Afraid of the Dark. Buttercup on the other hand, slept like a rock, She Muttered things in her sleep and Moved around, Most of the time her foot was in my face and she was swinging off the bed just barley staying on Head First, Blood rushing to her head. I giggled at that. Then I Remembered Blossoms horrible snoring and Ceased Immeditally.

I walked over to My Closet and Snatched My Uniform, It was A Dark Blue Polo Shirt, A White Veast, A Knee Leanght Black Skirt and Gray tights, All Girls Could wear Differnt Polo Colors, I decided to Wear Blue on my first day, Maybe Red Tommorow, Or Yellow, Possibly Purple?

I Set the Clothes on My Bed and cautiously set out to the Hallway, I closed my Mahogony Door Behind me and Crossed past 2 other Mahogony Doors, I then continued throught the hallway Until I met the stair case. I went down It and Plopped on the Living Room Coutch,I dug into the coutch Cushions Looking for the remote, which I found Instantanisly. I turned on the News and Headed Into the Kitchen, Which was But 2 rooms away. I headed in and started Brewing Coffee and got Milk for Myself, It was Weird how I was the only one in this house hold that Didnt like Coffee, I always put sugar and Milk in it But Buttercup Puts on a Fake Smile and tells Me thats what tea is for, I knew she was probally Damning Me To Hell When ever she Puts on that Sadcastic Smile, It's Like the Most Nice looking Contortion of death in the universe, but you can't tell she would Be ready to Kick your Bottom to Hades himself, It was Ironically why she had that little smile.

I skipped over to the Cupord and got some instant Pancake mixture and Walked over to the sink, I put water in it and began to shake it. My arm began to get a bitt Limp, I smirked Evily, I could allways do that. I focused My energy onto the Pancake Mixture and Sat it on the countertop, Inside of the container it was swashing up and Down as I moved my hands. I just descovered a few days ago I could control the main elements, You know Fire, Water, Air, Earth all that Stuff. I didnt tell Blossom or Buttercup Because 1. Blossom would be Majorly Ticked becuase she only can Breath Ice 2. Buttercup Would Call Me The Avatar or Angg, Something stupid and imature like, Like, Oh I Cant Even Proffesor Dosent even know. In fact last year Ive Gotten "Cough" Puberty "Cough" But Neither My sisters Nor My father Know, and certianally dont want to have "The Talk". I know Im a Bitt More Matured than them But I didnt think by that Much, My stature is Even Starting to Change, Of course I told the Proffesor About this, I now have a Noticable Smaller head and Fingers and Toes, My eyes are almost the size of the Normal Human. Im almost normal. Until Now Proffesor has Been Using Devices that Change our Apperance, Making Us Look Normal, I won't need Mine soon.

I quitley gazed Back over to the Pancake Mix to see it just finished, I smiled Puting My arms down. I walked over to the Fridge and Got our rasberries, Strawberrys, Blueberries, Mango's, Apples and the Butter, After that I went to the Cabinet and Got the Maple Syrup, I sat it on the Table, I liked The Berries, Blossom Liked the Apples, And Buttercup liked Mango and Peaches. Oh yeah Peaches I almost forgot, I ran over and Snatched a Peach from the Friut Bowl. The Proffesor liked them Plain, With a Bitt of Butter. I cut Up a Few Strawberries, A Mango, A Peach, and An Apple.

I got out the Pan And Then set the oven on the proper setting, then made the Pancakes, After eating Mine I snatched the Cover-y thingys and Put them ontop of the Proffesors,Blossoms and Buttercups Pancakes. I then Grabed The Bacon from out of the Fridge and Then Made 4 Pieces, 3 for Buttercup 1 for me, I was only a bitt hungry, After Making the Bacon I Ate On piece and Put the Other 3 on Buttercup's Plate, I Then grabbed and Egg From the Fridge and Made scrambeled Eggs, I put them On The Proffesors Plate and then Grabed a Necterine from the Fruit Bowl and Put it Next to Blossoms Plate. I heard a sudden Beeping and Got 3 Large Mugs, On Dark Brown, One red and Orange, and the Last Black. I put them On the counter next to the Coffee Maker and then Went to The Laundry room and Grabbed 4 Towels, 3 of them Were Towels for people, The Other was a Dish Towel. I walked over to the Bathroom and set the 3 towels in there. I always took My Shower At Night Because The Water was Hotter when No one else used it.

I then walked Back to the Kitchen and washed the dishes, My small watch began to beep 5:00, I ran Up to My room and Got Changed, I walked over to My Vanity and Brushed My paled Blonde hair. I saw my eyes change color and shrink, I flung Back Screeming, They've never done that Before, I closed My eyes got Up and turned away from the Mirror, Okay what was Happening just then, I turned around My blonde hair Getting Longer By the Second, I looked into the Mirror, Was this a dream? Yeah I just Need to Pinch Myself and I'll Wake up. Yeah thats It, I pinched Myself and Frowned, well that hurt. I Jeerked in alarm What did I look like now?I turned aroung expecting to see my eyes Back to normal, I Looked back and Saw My eyes still changing color and My hair Instead sholder lenght, thigh Leangh. I shudered And ran to the Bathroom and Grabbed the scissors and I grabbed a Clump of My hair and Closed My Eyes, I felt the scissors Snap shut, I opened my eyes and Brought forth the Scissors to Find my Hair perfectly Unharmed, But that was Not the case for the scissors, They were Broken and The Blade was Entirely Smashed and it Looked Beyond Deforemed, I sighed and Gurged a few tears, Why was this Happening Now?I looked Back into the Mirror, There was a Normal Looking Blonde Haired Blue eyed girl, With Bangs. Her hair was Beautifully rippled. Her Eyes changed colors and her expression Frightened. I reached out my hand , she Mirrored My Movements and I finally touhed the glassy Surface. She had Tear Markes On her Porcelin Face Her Changing eyes Had Fear in them. I was scared and Compleatly in shocked. Then that was pretty obvious.

After a few Miuntes of Letting It sink in I finally had the Intergerety to call this, This Person Me. This was Me, and I Looked Nothing Like I did an Hour ago. I looked over My fraile Fingers to back Up in the Mirror, A sudden shoot of Pain came through My body and I fell to the Floor. I Cried silently on the Floor, the Pain seeped through my body, Feeling Like it was begining to Be incinerated from Inside out. I felt a Sudden Pain in my heart and Let out a deep scream, Muffeled By the Hard Wood Floor. The Pain still stung but it was Now In a Numb Drunken Stupor. A Moment later I got a Large Head ache and Held onto My head, Having Trouble gripping onto it. It was as if it was shrinking. SuddenlyI felt top heavy and I got on my knees, Tears still coming from my eyes I Sat My hands on The Cold Floor, I heaved My breath trying to keep up with this Unfamilliar Strong Beating Sensation in my cheast. Wait It couldnt be, Proffesor said we could never hear our heart beat unless...unless our Bodies are going through Insanity. Ive only heard it once and that was when I was 6 and the Rowdy Ruff Boys Were still In our Radar, Now we cant Find them anywhere. The Pain stopped, not even carring to look in the Vanities Mirror I just shrugged an Began to Put on my Clothes. Once Done I finall turned around to Notice that I was Beyond Curvy and My Legs Were Way To long. My cheast Doubled In size, Though it was already a sizeable Ammount. My hair was lighter than Honey Blonde and Was Now Sunshine Blonde with Lighter Highlights, The Clothes I were wearing looked to baggy thoe, I Sighed and Put On My Favorite neacklace, and Then I grabbed it, as well as some of the clothes Fabric. I noticed my skirt was way to big and small for me now. I sighed and touched the Hem. It wasnt long enough, But It did'nt fitt around My waist, Wow wasnt My life just wonderful, I rolled My eyes.I let go of the hem and sighed Falling on my bed. I huffed and got up Grabbing the hair Brush and brought it through my hair to realize that it was already soft and It had No it broght up the Scissors Incident into my mind I glanced at my hair in th Mirror, at the edge of My Bed.

I got Up and Looked a my reflection thouroly. I wasnt me, Well It Didnt look like me but it was me. Or was it me, Becuase me is me and i dont rember Me or I looking like we Do and as in We i mean Me because Me Does not look Like She does Which is I Wait Me? Ok so I go on a Mojo rant when Im flipping out, Thats good to know if A guy embareses Me, Just dont talk and Walk away.I nodded and Looked into the Mirror, I touched My face, Yep, My hair Yep. I even put One hand over My eye while the other looked, This was definitally me. I sighed, I couldnt go to school in this, Wait there was a shop near By that sells the uniforms. I'll Go there. I ran Out of My Room, On second though I'll go change, I have way to short of a skirt. I ran In and Changed.

I flew over to the Uniform Place wearing sunglasses, My eyes were still changing as I speak. I'd need to do some major shoping after school today. Thank god I kept these overly long Jeans Buttercup gave me for Christmas!And Alleujah she Got the wrong size.I ran Into The Uniform place called 'Sewn and Stich' I walked in and Purchased everything I needed for the school uniform, My feet were still small though, Which was strange. Midway Flying back to th house I got a ring from my watch. I sighed and Flew back Quicker, But non the less Effortlessly, I liked to cruise in the Mornings. I ran Back into the house threw my window, Closed the Curtians and Dressed in the Uniform It was 6:00 Now, 2 more hours until school. I walked into Blossoms Room and Woke her up, She Screamed and Flew of the Bed Screaming 'Burglar' I sighed

"Blossom, Stop screaming, It's Me Bubbles. I think I went through something like EndoPlasmic Reticulum and Changed Fully into a Human stature."

Blossom Calmed "Oh My god Bubbles" She Panted "What Happened to you?" She Gasped as she turned on the Lights.

"B-B-Bu-Bubbles your Your CURVY" She screamed Bloddy Murder, Since I had the strongest Sonic Scream I was Unfazed

"Blossom What the Hell It's 6:05 in the Mo-" Buttercup paused "Who's the Curvy Blonde Girl, and why is she in your room?" Buttercup Glared "Well?"

"Geez is it really that hard to Belive That Im Curvy?" I frowned "That Hurts" I Giggled

"Bubbles?" Buttercup Froze

"No duh sherlock, Bet My recent sarastic comebacks actually are a distinguishale feauture now huh?" I Smirked

"What happened, You look Normal" Buttercup Pryed, Glaring at my remark

"well I'll Explain when We fly to school".I replied

"Bloss go take your shower, after all thats what caused all of this anyways" I Smiled looking at Blossom

"Kay" Blossom then exited the room and shut the door.

I exited the room and Looked in Blossoms Mirror, Light Blue Blondish Streaks were now in my hair, I rushed to my room and Placed My hair in Pigtails I added The Dark Blue Ribbons Today for No particular reason. I walked out of My room and walked into the Proffesors Lab and Queitly took out masking devices that changed our apperance. I grabbed the Braclet style transmitors and exited th room, made the device active and Had a different version of me in normal form, My other version, the real version was Much, well like me.

I smiled, I didnt want to have anyone scream at my apperance anymore. I walked over to Blossom and gave her the device, She Then set hers on, I then Handed Buttercups to her. She groggily took it.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" I questioned

both Blossom and Buttercup raced over to the kitchens Island. I smiled and Walked over with them and watched them eat. I ran over to the Proffesors room and Knocked on the door

"Im gonna stay here hun Im still tired" he answered to the knock

"Kay, I need to talk to you after school thoe"I replied

"Ok" he shouted Back slurrish

I walked over to the kitchen to see that It was 7:15

"Hey its time to leave" I announced, Both Blossom and Buttercup shot up finishing their breakfast shot up and headed to where I was. We loudly began talking

"Hey I wonder who will be hear this year!" Blossom Exclaimed

"Hopefully someone All Gangsta I can Put in there sorry ass Place" Buttercup Urged Laughing.

I smiled as we reached the ground, I saw Most of the Guys Smiling and Waving at me and most of the girls waving as well, but some of them werent Like Princess Morebucks, the most egotistical little rich snooty Bi- I paused, A girl dog or not no need to swear at the Like of her. I may love colors, but not the "Colorful Launguage"

"Hey Bubbles" "Whats Up Bubbs" "Bubbly how are you?" "I didnt get to see you over summer Blue How are you?" "Whats Up Baby Blue" "Hows goes it?"

I blinked at the last one "How's what?" I replied wide eyed, I didnt get My Age's Launguage Patterns

"Bubbles It means How are you?" the person smirked

"Oh" I smiled"Well I suppose"

"Well What"the person glared

"It means Fine" I giggled

I walked through the halls untill I met my locker, I printed my School Scedule yesterday because I didnt want to run into Princess Morebucks, Which she tries to make Blossom's life a Living Hell Becuase she thought that We wanted to be in the same group as her, Blossom wounldt let us In her Mind. But I suppose it was ok when she wasnt constantly talking to me, Or course I iqnored her at first when she spoke to me, That only made things worse for Blossom. Speaking of My Fabulous Red Headed Sister, I wonder where she was?.

I smiled As I finally got my Locker Combonation 1-12-26 I opened my Locker and Opened My Messanger Bag and Got out a Plastic Bag Filled with A Small Mirror,a Small Chalk bords, and A small White Board. I also Got out a metal Sticking Pencil Holder Thing and A few Magnteic Blue Shiny Sphere's I got From Staples. I Blocked the Vent to my locker and put away My gym bag and My Luchbox. I Glanced over My watch 7:34, that was Less time than I expected. I relooked over My scedule

Lockers

Homeroom/Room:120/Mr. Stem

Period 1: Life Science/Room:342/Ms. Dautry

Period 2: Physical Education/Room:2nd Floor Gymnasium/Mrs. Brookes

Lockers

Period 3:

Period 4:

Lockers

Lunch/Caffetieria or Outdoors

Lockers

Period 5: Reading Literature/Room:233/Ms. Juline

Period 6/7: Free Period/Room:224/ Mr. Jannuzi

Lockers

Period 8: History/Room:125/ Ms. Iwelem

Period 9/10:

Lockers

I glanced over at the Provided Map, Thanking whatever superior that created this miraculous map. My Locker,where I was now, Was on the 2nd Floor, My Homeroom was also On the second Floor, I Grabbed a Purse Like contraption to carry My Folders and Put a Strap on it, I wanted My hands to Be free no matter what happened. I snatched Up My Life Science and My Gym Bag and Headed to My Homeroom. Once I arrived to My Homeroom I looked at the seating chart on the moniter and saw I was the Second Seat In the 4th Row, I sat next to Old freinds Molly Beware and Julie Smith. After Julies 7th year old Birthday Party She Found out that her Brother broke her Jacks and decided to Be-freind us again as well as convince her parents to send her brother to Military school, he was a delinquint anyways.

I sat in the seat provided and put My note books on my desk, I still kept the over the shoulder Baglike item thoe. I Looked over to the Monitor again to see that Princess Morebucks was Not in this Homeroom, I sighed in relief. Once the teacher Came in he put up a lunch menu and had me help him hand out papers to the Homeroom class. After about 23 miunetes Molly Came in with Julie, We carfully scanned each other's schedules. I had First, Fourth, Sixth and 8th With Molly. And I also Had the rest except art with Julie. We all had Lunch together and theyd probally sit with me and My sisters.

Once the first Bell Rung Everyone Sat in their Seats, The second the Pleadge of Allegance, and the Third Dissmissal from the Homeroom.

Molly and I ended up joking the whole way to class and Pretty much payed attention to the Lesson, The Second Period Me and Julie had Gym Together, It was fun and I wasnt expecting to do Yoga, Nor was I expecting that they Seperated us from those Male Perverts. Sadly Princess was also In second Period with me and somehow mannaged to get one of the two lockers next to me.I was Nice and wasnt as mean as My sisters, So I tollerated her, That dosent mean I didnt want to kill her, Trust me I did. Im Just very restrained.

After Gym I Mentally Praised God or Gods I don't really know what happens after death, though I'd Like to Belive in Heaven and Purgatory as a second chance, So I belive in that. I smiled As I bounced to My locker, then I saw Princess standing next to it. My jaw Dropped. Again? Seriously Again. What does this girl want from me? Sure I'll be nice to her, I don't want a stalker I already have Perverted Boys and Papparazie for that. I walked over to My Locker.

"Bubbles!" Princess Said Obnoxtiously "I can't Believe we have Lockers Next to each other again!" She Smiled, It looked more like and Irriate Smirk

'_Yeah More like I Bribed the Girl, I swear If She dosent say anything I'll Kill her,This Locker was Pricey' _Someone said

I looked around to see no one else there, My eyes Widened

"Oh I thought I saw a girl there earlier though" I Rubbed The back of My head While smiling

I saw Princess Stifen_ 'Craaap I've Been Found out, say it was a freind!Say it was a freind!Say it was a freind'_The Voice Said again

Princess smiled "It was a freind puting away my Books" She Then Let out a breath

_'Thank God It looks like she bought it!Yay"_The Voice Cheered

"Ok" I replied I then Walked over to my locker and Wondered what exactly that voice was, Maybe Blossom Would Know.

I Grabbed My art Supplies and Went to the class, No sign of Princess Yes!

I ran to art quickly. I walked in a few seconds before the Bell rang, I panted and Sat down In a seat.

"Hey, My Names Caroline"a voice announced,I looked To my left to see a Blonde haired girl with Red Eyes.

"My Name is Bubbles, Nice to meet you!" I smiled

_'I wish I could say the same'_ A smirk Spread across Caroline's Face

"Hmn" I said I looked over to her,That couldnt Be Caroline Right?Right? Then again I have been hearing things.. But It might just be My imagination.

'_Damn, Is she A Natural Blonde? Her roots are flawless. She's like a Barbie Doll' _

"No I didn't say might Be hearing things you know?"Caroline whispered

_'No way this stupid blonde knows, NO WAY IN HELL' _Caroline Smiled a eaisily knoticable forced smile.

"Uh huh" My eyes Unexpetedly narrowed, Caroline Flinched

_'As I thought! THIS BLONDE LOOKS STUPID BUT SHE'S REALLY SMART, I even tricked the leader, Yet I cant trick the Blue Eyed Barbie Infront of me? Hell I even tricked the toughest. Then again all it took was for me to bring a skateboard while passing her. Mrs smarty only needed me to join a stupid Student council for me to befreind her. How can this girl be so Unseemingly Complex and Figure me out?"_The voice screeched

I smiled "Caroline is ok right? You've been staring into space for a while now" I paused "Are you ok do you have a fever, I dont want my new freind to get sick" I pouted falsly, Maybe I Have, Nevermind...

Caroline Smiled _' Of course Im ok you Unspicable Oath. I mustve been overcomplicating things again, Of course she of all People wouldnt notice'_

_"_Yeah Bubbles I'm Fine, No need to worry" Caroline smiled wider.

I looked off "Thats Good" I turned back smiling

"Oh the Lessons about to start" Caroline squeeled fasly

I cant help but feel a bitt suspicious of this girl, she seems to be a very frequent lier. Im not such a big fan of Liars.

I cautiously every now and then Looked over to Caroline, She just made me to suspicious, And concidering that rarley ever happened, I decided to be Cautious as well. After the class I invited Caroline to sit with me and my sisters at lunch, Not to get but another snarky comment from the suspisious voice. It think it was something around the lines of

_"HA She Fell for it! I knew I could Trick this Ditz!"_

Of course, I woud Attempt to Be-freind her. Just after I was proven of her innocence. I did'nt trust her obviously because I was too Cautious, Overly Cautious. I was Usually Carefree, But then again I did have my little transformation today. Shouldnt I stil be the same. But then again I did get a Headache. Wait A headache, Strange Voices, High Pitched sounds Irritating! SO THATS WHY I WANTED TO KILL MY CLOCK! IM A MINDREADER! WHOOOHOOO YES! WHOOHOOO. If you can't tell Im Using Sarcasim, Mind Reading is some really Complicated Jacktard to control. Im going to have a hell of a time eh? So Princesses thoughts arent as Narsicistic as I thought. And I really Can't be freinds with Caorline after all, Thats sad.

I walked to Math Silently and talked to Molly Throught class. After Math I walked to My locker To meet Both Molly and Julie Standing there.  
"Why Hello Bubbly, How was your class?" Julie smirked

"Haha" I replied Sarcastically " I seriously would have died if Molly didnt help me out with math." I smiled sheepishly

"Heack yeah and dont you forget It Missy" Molly Joked Closing one Blue eye and swaying a Finger.

I stuck out my tounge Playfully "Well Then I have to Put away My books so we can eat lunch." I smiled

"Aww Who says well wait?" Julie Smiled looking at the Cafeteria door

"I do, Because Were the Most awsomest people in the world. But" I twilddled my thumb "Im awsomer that Both of you!" I smiled happily

They frowned, "Jeez Hurry Up you Slowpoke!" Julie smiled Gesturing me to my locker.

I Put in the combination and clicked the door open. "Hey Julie" I smiled "Can You Hold this for me?"

"Yeah sure I don't see why thoe." She gave and Irritated look

I knocked on the locker door to get no reply. "This is why" I opened the locker seeing a flood of Lovenotes all over the Floor, Julie and Molly gaped.

"S-so Many" Molly Droped to her knees and grabed a few in her hands.

Julie Looked over to me and back to the notes and back to me again "I take this as a regular thing then?" She smirked

"Yeah Once a month I get a few loveletters. I told them not to put them in each day or I'll Possibly drown" I smiled

Once after calling the Janitor He Put all of them In a Large Bag, Not a trash bag thoe, But a large bag and said he'd drop them off after school like he had before, Last year.

After Putting away the new books they gave me during class I looked at the vent covers to see I didnt close them properly, In other words I forgot to Pull the sighing a Bitt more Julie grabbed my Arms and dragged me to The Lunch room and then into the lunch line. I smiled a bitt as Moll tried to make me A bitt happier, They were my Best freinds over the summer. We were seperated last year because they got schollerships to the Private school nearby, were they didnt wear Uniforms. They jumped at the chance to go and we hanged out ever Sunday, and during summer they told me they were coming back to our school.

After a while when I realized We were outside I Zoned back In to see my sisters staring at me worridly, while Julie said "She's Been Like that since the overflow of Letters at her locker."

I blinked and looked over at Julie "Oh Hey" Julie Smiled and Pounced On me as well as Molly Who was Asking what happened.

"OMIGAWD BUBBLEY YOUR HAD US SOOWW WORRRIIIIEDDDD" Molly Screamed. I smiled and Patted her head And stuck out my tounge

"Im fine, Im Fine I just spaced out." I smiled

Both Blossom and Buttercup had a look of relif on there faces and they sighed

"Thats our Bubbles"Blossom stated a bitt of relif "Yeah" Buttercup smiked "Only our Blondie Here can Give someone a heart attack while spacing out"

I frowned "I dont give people heart attacks" I pouted

"Yeah you just have random dudes attaking you with Love letters again" Replied Blossom Smirking

"I wouldnt be smirking I know both you and Buttercup brought vent blockers too!" Both of them Pailed.

"How Did you Know"Buttercup Glaired harshley "I Didnt make any flaws" Blossom Glaired

"well, It goes a bitt like this" I smiled, They both leaned in and I guestured them to

"You" I paused, They Nodded "Just told me" I blurted out Running Giggling

Both Blossom and Buttercuo stood at the Table for a few seconds before both of there faces turned red and they chased me. I out ran them of course, I am Bubbles.

Both of them stood panting At a tree, I queitly walked over , Cautiously whistling

"Dont worry I wont Kill you" Buttercup announced

"And I wont Lecture you" Blossom complied

_"Psh Im just going to Flick your head"_Came On voice, Buttercup. "_Im Going to Call up her Stalkers and Invite them To my house to 'Study' and permit them to annoy Bubbles" _Said another voice, Blossom

I Frowned "seriously Blossom Sending rabid fan-boys after me. Thats Low" I paused Blossom Looked allarmed "And Butter you Flicks Are Fatal to the head" I Glowered

Both Blossom and Buttercup stared at me irediculously "What?" Both Said Hushly

I froze, I compleatly forgot, Oh god no, I forgot. NO NOW THEY KNOW AND WHEN THEY KNOW IT TURNS INTO A THING THAT THEY KNOW BECAUSE THEY KNOW IT AND WHEN THEY KNOW IT, IT BECOMES A BIG THING AND BIG THINGS ARENT GOOD WITH THE PAPPARATZIE AND AND AND AND... Im Rainting again

"Um about that" Both of them looked at me "Uh um" I paused Both looking Pendingly at me "Bye" I ran back to the Lunch table And ate my lunch.

Me: WILL BUBBLES SURVIVE HER SISTERS WRATH? Find out the Next chaper!Review and I might post quicker~


	2. Perlemontvele

Written By: Crystal/Nya

Me: Hello, Well I'm thinking about taking a break from my Vampfics for a while... I honestly know whats going to happen, just have a trouble writing it ^^", I decided Elle wouldn't talk in this one cause this is like my 'relaxation chamber' and + I don't really want to plan out Dialogue with Elle

_**Honestly this is a Filler Chapter(But the kind that Holds lots of Important Information), Kinda like a Bubbles in Wonderland/ Wizard of Oz/ a mesh of other fables(Lets see how many you can name!)., its her subconscious mind at work**_

**Reviewers**

_BubblyCutie and Awsomenessdude:__Indeed they are X3 Im hoping soon, You don't know they might even be in this Chapter! Im glad you enjoyed it!_

_Webfreinds246:__Since it was Normally Buttercup given that ability, I wanted to mix it up a bitt. Im glad you liked it!_

Disclaimer: I dont own the PPG or anyone from the PPG telivision show. But I sure wish I do!

Also Lastly I'm a Bubblesx Boomer Fan so Im just being a bit Playful(No crack pairings), I mean in some stories its like Oh yeah there totally not attracted (counterpart to different counterpart) to one another I mean look who they have.

**The Ever so Strange World**

_Chapter 2:Perlemontvele_

**Bubbles Pov( Past tense)**

After Running for dear life from my sisters I hurried back to my locker. Along the line somewhere I guess I kinda hit my head, For about a few hours now I've been in this strange Place called "Perlemontvele" (Pur-de-Mon-tev-ell) Well I suppose I should Start from the beginning, at first I thought it was just my subconscious thoughts, but Actually after a while of 'attempting' to create things... you did see the 'quotes' around _'attempting' _right? well I've made it clear that I've Failed at such, so now Im kinda doubting this as a I'm in some kind of throne room,It actually started from, Never-mind...Ok maybe a Flash back would work Better, I'm horrible at telling stories to others, I tend to get erm... sidetracked.

_Flashback__**(Normal Pov)**_

Wide fields of Lavender and Lillie's filled an ever so peculiar area. Of course the peculiar area was anything but normal, that's what made it so peculiar was that it looked fairly normal. Have you ever been in a place that seemed 'Normal'? Well I know I certainly had not, so it was completely strange as it being a field of flowers. A few seconds later after a large house collapsed out from they sky. Out came a rather confused girl. She began flailing her arms around as if a bird and attempted to fly, After that she had sat down for a while and has gotten tremendously mad when she got up from her position. The Little girl herself looked about the age of 13, she had Two pigtails about shoulder length and A large Blue Dress, with frills on end. In fact the dress even had an slightly darker blue outer corset and a Large black ribbon around the waist, the Bottom was a mess of lace and ribbon that the girl almost contemplated taking off the dress, but she had no idea where she was so she decided to keep it on. After a few minutes of Silence she sighed and got on her feet, instead of looking grumpy or disgruntled like moments ago, she looked fairly calm. As she had ventured about a few meters away from the house a large, black, laced haired rabbit popped out from an unknown pocket of her dress. She swirled around chasing the rabbit, finally the rabbit ventured about a mile away from her into a strange house in a little village nearby. Out came some very unhappy people, all were dressed in gray and black, each their own unhappy,disgruntled, "Just Got Out of Bed." expression.

Out from there mouths came an Unspeakable tongue to remember, the Girl Was Beyond confused at there sounded something like " Uis De Neurochte, Mi Streu Perlemontvele? Ques runt Fae Sumrm?" Which I could translate as " I Havent seen you around here, are you from Perlemontvele?Miss do you understand me?", Sadly for The girl she did not understand a syllable of it at all. As she turned around she had a puzzled look, Trying to comprehend she tilted her head a bit. The person Sighed and brought over a strange man In a bubble, once he popped out he was dressed in Drag as a Fairy Godmother. The small girl eyes wide head tilted more than I think possible with a large gaping mouth, turned around and simply walked into the area where the rabbit hid. Once she got a hold of the rabbit it began to talk

"My name is Butch whats yours?"

The Girl Tilted her head "Bubbles, may I ask why you can talk er.. Butch?"

Its green eyes gleamed," Oh that, well Im not entirely sure,to Be truthful I haven't thought about it much till now."

"Hmn isn't that Puzzling" Bubbles placed a hand on her chin " Why do you think You didn't think of it till now?"

"Though of what?" Replied the rabbit, named Butch

"Thought of Being a talking Rabbit?" Bubbles questioned

" A talking rabbit? why Dear do you see a talking rabbit here?" Said the rabbit

"why of course, your right there" Bubbles turned around Stamping a foot, She turned her head around slightly to see a Prince-like Green eyed gentelman with raven hair, wearing Black and green clothes.

"Miss, whom is there?" he began looking woridely about.

"Why weren't you just a rabbit a few seconds ago?" Bubbles questioned

" A rabbit?" he chuckled "Yeah sure, I was definitely a rabbit" He smirked with a sarcastic gleam

"Uh" Bubbles turned around Fully

the boy smirked and circled around her small figure, considering he was about 3 feet taller than her, he was very intimidating, well from the angle _she_ was observing.

Bubbles was always the shortest of her sisters. Buttercup was the tallest, and Blossom was the middle height.

He then looked at her chest, which earned him an arm fold from Bubbles(which was over the spot her was staring at) and also a harsh glare that said "_If you do that again I'll kill you"_Butch stooped Flinching after the glare.

He stopped Touching his chin He stopped Looking at Bubbles. "Hmn, Well I guess you'll do" He grabbed Bubbles by hand and brought her to some strange Clearing, From the ground there came a strange, small, dragonfly that landed. After a few minutes Butch Pushed Bubbles towards the bug while Bubbles being squeamish told him to let go. He laughed and Pushed her, she clasped her eyes shut and prepared for impact towards the strange creature. Once she felt her hands touch a surface she flinched, she did not dare to open her eyes. A few seconds later she felt a tingly feeling go through her hands and she felt a cold glossy surface instead of the rich Soil from a moment ago. Bubbles opened her left eye and saw a piece of maple wood under her fingertips, it felt clean and smooth. She quietly Got Up and inspected her dress, there was no sign of Bug goo on her. She sighed in relief, until she saw a teenage Boy with red eyes and Hair, looking bored at her across the table with his feet residing on a nearbye chairs crown. He had on a Extremely large Red Top hat and a pink Tux. Once he saw the Blue girl across the table he smirked

" Welcome to the tea party my Darling" He Smirked getting up from his guys here sure did tend to do allot of Smirking.

Bubbles smiled Lightly"Oh um" he interupted her

"Would you like some tea?"

"Um No tha-" He poured her a cup and brought it over

She stared at the liquid, it was Bubbling and a mess of Colors. there was Green that Blended with Orange and the Orange blended with Purple and the Purple Blended with Blue and so forth.

The strange Man walked over to her "Drink it,drink it" he gestured his hands

Just as Bubbles put the cup to her Ruby Lips, the Liquid rising upwards, He paused

"Oh yes oh yes how silly of me" He smiled " I forgot introductions!" "well My name is Brick, What is yours?"

"Urm, Bubbles" She Brought down the substance, The more stalling time she had, the less she had to drink the strange mixture.

" Oh well Bubbles would you like some snacks" He brought over a plate of Caramel Apples with Sprinkles, Some Tea Cookies, and A few mini- cakes, and Petite sandwiches. Bubbles Grabbed a cake and a Sandwich or two, a shoe Shaped cookie with red frosting and Sprinkles. Without thinking she Gulped down the tea, The tea was now a Calm Blueberry Mint Flavor with a Bit of a Floral After-taste, not to mention it was A light Blue color and no longer insanely colored, the aroma was of Freshly picked Berries, And Mint. After Drinking the Tea she began to stare at the Light Purple, But not quite lavender cake. It had a strange topping on it that was wiped cream and Sprinkled Flask of Chocolate, But it surely didn't Look like it, It instead looked like strange zig-zag shavings and a gigantic Clump of an unappetising substance. Bubbles slightly Calmed. Brick let out a Breath as Bubbles quietly Ate a piece and swooned at the Fresh Strawberry and Raspberry filling.

It was apparently Blueberry Frosting that was Purple and Some white sponge cakes with a Bit of chocolate in them, the Bottom had Chocolate and Gram cracker bits, And on the first of the 4 layers was cake, raspberry filling, cake, Strawberry filling and then a very small layer of crust at the Bottom.

"Ah So You Don't Judge a Book by its cover." He smiled

"No, course not" She played with the cake a bit with her fork, But scolded herself because she was taught not to play with her food.

Just as Bubbles corrected herself she Began to play with her food again. She sighed in defeat while she put down the fork.

The red eyed Male's eyes felt like fire as they gleamed across her skin examining her. All She did was stare at him strangely. Bubbles picked up the fork, trying to ease the got up and went next to Bubbles seat, and filled her tea cup. Just a few seconds he turned around the nearest chair to Bubble's chair and began to stare at her more.

Bubbles about to take a sip of tea, was Interupted By Brick.

"Bubbles" He whispered, she brought down the tea cup

"yeah" she quesioned re-lifting her tea cup

Just as She was drinking the tea was actually when he asked the Question.

"Are they real?" he said Looking at her chest. Bubbles choked on the tea and Began to cough.

Her eyes wide she Looked at him with a "_are you serious?"_ look. he looked back at her Unaffected

"Excuse me?" She blurted

"I asked" Brick paused and Pointed a hand towards her chest "are they real"

Bubbles now Blushing Madly smacked his Hand and screamed "OF COURSE THEY ARE, WHY WOULD YOU ASK A GIRL THAT QUESTION? IF YOU ASK A GIRL THAT QUESTION THEY"LL THINK YOUR A CREEPER!"

Brick laughed light-heartedly "Oh sorry" He rubbed the back of his head. He then reached both of his hands forwards and Broght them back and Forth in front of him while calling out "creep creep.". Bubbles almost fell of of her chair in laughter, but luckily caught herself. She smiled and Then Giggled. Brick then grabbed her by her hand and brought her to a large area.

Bubbles eyes widened " Your not going to push me into a bug are you?" Bubbles said voice quivering

Brick laughed "I take it you meet Butch"

Bubbles tilted her head "Yes" she replied softly

"Hmn, that means you only have to meet him yet" Brick whispered, Bubbles did not hear him, thank god or else he'd have been smothered in questions by now.

A few seconds later, Out from a random place came a chariot, Not just any chariot, a regal one that looked like they'd used in in a coliseum in ancient Rome.

After Brick brought Bubbles into the chariot, he got in with her.

"Hey Bubbles" Brick whispered

"What" Bubbles rose an eye brow, trying not to be caught of guard like last time, with an irrelevant question.

"Well, are you sure you don't remeber me?" Brick questioned, Hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Hmn" Bubbles paused "I do think I've meet a Brick before" Bubbles paused " Wait, I mean a person named Brick before. but he was with two other people, Perhaps in a Gang" Bubbles looked back at Brick "No,no you couldn't have been in a gang, You don't look like the gang type." She brought up her index finger placing it on her cheek.

Her eyes widened "I do remember you, I just cant remember when and where." She smiled.

Brick Sighed in relief "Oh thank god!" he cheered. For it would have been very dangerous if she had discovered she had tea with the enemy. Of couse neither considered each other enemies, Bubbles nor Butch even considered Each other enemies, though he had pushed her into a bug, But she figure since Bricks response was "Oh you've meet Butch" or something along the lines, that he did that to everyone.

"Were here" Brick Announced, Hopping out of the Chariot, he extended a hand, Bubbles gladly took it, and let go once she got out.

There stood a large Palace, It was a large Palace with Black, Red, and White.

At the doorway were few maids who greeted Brick, What they said was "Hello, Master Brick." or "Welcome home master Brick" But one Small girl With Brown hair in a ponytail came out, She wore a Purple Lilac Dress, After a few seconds the girl ran Up to Bubbles and began to squeeze her.

"Bubbles-onechan" She sqeeled, She let go of the Blue Clad girl Jumping frantically

" Brick-onesama got me Bubbles-onechan!" She went over and jump-hugged Brick

Bubbles eyes widened "O-O-ONECHAN?NANI, ONECHAN?"She Looked Puzzled

"Oh great we have another Japanese speaker in the house, Whoop-de doo." Brick murmured sarcastically

By now Bubbles soul was seeping out of her Body

"Bubbles-onechan come to my room, I want you to see!" The Purple eyed girl dragged the fainted Bubbles by her foot. Just as she reached the stairs The brunette huffed.

"Brick-onesama" She pouted

"Yeah,yeah I'm Getting there Bunny" He frowned Throwing the Unconscious Bubbles over his shoulder and up the stairs. Bunny Squealed as She brought Bubbles to a expansive room the size of Bubbles house all in jumped up and after a while of the 10 year old trying to get her 13 year old sister out of the clutches of her adopted brother. The brother eventually gave in from the pleas(and threats) and Handed Bubbles over to Bunny reluctant to hear anymore whines and see anymore crocodile tears.

_**{ Authors Note: *holding a remote at hand* You know I'll Just fast forward to the part when Bubbles woke up after fainting}**_

When Bubbles had Finally woken up she found herself on a Purple canopy bed with Lavender Silk sheets that smelt like Rose extract. Bubbles brought out her arms and numbly got up. She had noticed that she was now changed into a Dark Blue full out ballgown like Cinderella. Bubbles practically fell backwards like they do in quietly got up to see Bunny sitting down at a table making a design, sewing, and choosing fabric. Bunny looked up to Bubbles,

"Oh your Finally awake" Bunny smiled "You were passed out for about 3 hours"

Bubbles eyes widened "That long?"

"Yeah" She paused "Hey do you like the dress?" Bunny questioned

"Yes, But" she paused " don't you think it should be more, I don't know casual?"

"Casual? What does that mean?" Bunny dropped her fabric on the table

" Oh" Bubbles eyes widened "You don't know what casual clothing is?"

Bunny Shoke her head 'no'

"Well then" Bubbles sighed "I guess I'll have to teach you."

Bunny Sqeeled "Really! Bubbles Oneechan will teach me?"

"Sure" Bubbles smiled

Bubbles walked over and Bunny handed her a sketch Book and a pencil with an eraser.

Bubbles looked over Bunny's past drawings, she saw there were allot of deep lines that weren't erased.

"Hey why didnt you erase the lines after you outlined them in pen?" Bubbles looked up

"oh" Bunny blushed "I cant seem to find the right kind of eraser"

Bubbles smiled "Have you tried Kneaded Eraser?"

"No", Bunny tilted her head

"Also, your making your lines to deep." Bubbles critiqued " You wont be able to erase them if you get the pencil in to hard"

Bunny smiled " Bubbles- Onee chan knows lots about art huh?"

Bubbles paused "yeah I suppose" she smiled, hiding her feelings of being upset horribly

"Oneechan?" Bunny Frowned "Are you ok?"

Bubbles shot her head up "yeah, Um no. My father wants me to be a Lawyer or Doctor. But I want to be a Dancer or Actress, Or a Novelist, Or a Artist."

Bunny Went over to Bubbles and hugged her "that's gotta be tough,not doing what you want to" Bunny Sniffled letting go of Bubbles "My Daddy's accusing me for my mommy's death, It doesn't bother me anymore tho" Bunny Smiled

Bubbles Looked over to Bunny "how?"

"You see our daddy was really mad at me for breaking another dish so..." She trailed off

"Your mother stepped in?"

"Yeah,then Daddy..." She trailed off and started crying again

Bubbles patted her back and hugged her

"You know Bubbles, you were always my favorite sister."

_Bubbles Head_

Out came a deformed Purple beast from a cauldron, while Blossom and Buttercup hid there faces of Disgust and Resentment, Bubbles was the only happy one, Happy to be an Older sister.

Once she helped the deformed girl out of the cauldron, she got her sisters smiling, Bubbles didnt Judge by appearances, she only judged by personality.

-Pause

Fierce Jumping from the ground

- "...ny Bunny Bunny Bunny~!" Girls said jumping around in a circle

-Pause

Many Villains surrounding her and her 2 other sisters Blossom and Buttercup.

-Pause

Large explosion, A small piece of Purple Fabric falls from the sky

_ Out of Bubbles head_

Bubbles clutched her little sister, tears welling

"Bunny" She sobbed

Bunny wide eyed tears coming from her eyes had a shocked expression

"Thank Goodness your okay!How did you survive?"

Bunny Smiled "You see that's the thing, I didn't survive"

Bubbles heart stopped "But"

Bunny smiled once more " _Him _resurrected me"

_Bubbles Head_

Large Lobster claws Snapped Rhythmically

-Pause

Yoga on The television

-Pause

Skimpy Dress on a Trashy Cross Dressing, Mustache Bering Male.

-Pause

A large octopuss doll crashing through a wall

-Pause

A small Butterfly enforcing her to use chalk expressively in a negative fashion

_Out of Bubbles Head)_

"Him?" Bubbles questioned

"yeah he's Daddy" She sighed

"Is your Mommy Mojo?" Bubbles said fear building, If Him destroyed Mojo, there was no chance that would ever get her special key back(To Be revieled).

"No. Who? Our Mommy was..."

In came someone bursting thought the doors, clad in white he had Blue eyes and Blonde hair like Bubbles, But shorter.

"Bubbles" the Blonde screamed as he ran towards Bubbles, just as he was about to reach her, Bunny stopped him Cold with a deadly glare

"Boomer OneeSama" Bunny said sweetly

Boomer turned like stone to see Bunny,he began to quiver in fear

"You wouldn't"

"You Bet I would" Bunny Smirked with an evil glint

Boomer looked over to Bubbles than back over to Bunny

"Not only will I tell Brick and Butch, Boomer-onee. But I will tell Bubbles" She smirked

Boomers eyes widened

"No"

"Yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"Boomer"She huffed" I think I know what I would and Would not do"

Boomer sighed in defeat and left the room, He popped his head in only to get shunned away by Bunny Once more.

Bubbles was confused for a while when She got yet another flashback(Inside this flashback) happened

_Bubble's Head_

3 small boys with oval sized heads and large eyes, One with spiky red hair began to 'flirt' with her sister Blossom, One of the 3 boys was twitching uncontrolably. But Bubbles main focus was on a side-tracked Blonde looking at a butterfly.

-Pause-

"Were the- ff Boy's"

"-mer!"

"-ck!"

"B-h!"

-Pause-

Cobalt Blue eyes gleaming evily

-Pause-

A Slug crawling on a stump

-Pause-

Her sisters being tormented by a giant of some sort.

-Out of Bubbles head-

Bubbles Blinked as Bunny swayed a hand in front of Bubbles face.

"Oh, Your ok. I was worried there" Bunny Sighed " I thought Boomers face traumatized you." she yelled a bit

"HEY!" came a noise from the door. In stormed in Boomer with arms crossed.

Bubbles sqeeled a bitt before covering her crystal Blue eyes

.It was all coming back, Ever since she turned 10, she had lost bits of her memory through a memory deletion device and It was all coming back to her. After being tormented for so long and having so many nightmares the Professor decided to delete few things in Bubbles Mind that caused her pain. Of course things Like Him and the Rowdy Ruff Boys, and Bunny were very necessary to delete, having caused much mental trauma on the Powerpuffs. In matters of Him, Bubbles by a large scale tormented more than her sisters.

Now that Bubbles thought about it she couldn't really remember any of the fights when she was little. She only remembered the things she was told from her father and Blossom told her. Buttercup had a bad memory and had to be constantly reminded or what she even did yesterday. Blossom, having served least mental trauma, little to non that bothered her at most, really only lost few memories. Buttercup lost exactly 2 memories, Nothing more or less, not that it mattered anyways,she would forget them in a week or so.

_In Bubbles Mind_

"We are the Rowdy Ruff Boy's!" Cried out 3 boys, one Wore a red cap and had Long Orange hair. Another had Spiky Black hair, And the Last had Combed Blonde hair.

"Boomer!" Cried the Blonde

"Brick!"Cried the capped Red head  
"Butch!" Screamed the spiky haired blackete

_out of Bubbles head_

In front of Bubbles were Bunny and Boomer still fighting, Bubbles calmly got up and exited the room, Unnoticed to the two fighting 'siblings'. Once she got out of Bunny's room she walked around in the amazingly unpractical dress. Bubbles had even asked for a tour from the maid and had saw the entire house, which only took about 30 minute's considering the maid had something to do. Once Bubbles got back to Bunny's room. Boomer and Bunny were still arguing, Bubbles walked back to the chair she was sitting in and designed a quick dress. It was a white knee lenght Puffy-ish But tolerable, It had a Blue Bubble Pattern and a small black corset. The top style was A bit like a Baby doll top, and the skirt was a free flowing one. Once Bubbles had gotten fabric and sewn, and Put on the dress, the verbal war between siblings was just ending. Bubbles had even convinced herself that Boomer could be forgiven, after all they were young when they last fought about 2-3 years ago. Bubbles(Nor the author) could really remember when the Rowdy Ruffs and Power Puffs Last Bubbles decided to Mentally forgive him for the time being, after all Like Blossom allways said "_Innocent till proven Guilty"_

And even If Bubbles didn't want to, She Really didn't like to rely on past experiences. That's why occasionally every two months Bubbles will have a salad, Spit Out the Bits she had into the trash and feed the rest to the Professors Pet Hamsters(No he doesn't test on animals)

Just as Bubbles thought the siblings would settle down, they both took a deep breath and continued.

By Now Bubbles got up, very amused they could continue spouting a large sum of words each second. Bubbles sighed and Left the room, she honestally really didn't care where she went, she just wanted to explore a new surrounding, After all the maid only took her to the west wing, not the east wing where she was headed.

Her Black Kitten Heals quietly tapped on the Marble floor, Directly in front of her was a large metal door, It had Bits or gold and Was Primarily White Colored with small splotches of Red and Black. Bubbles Promptly opened the mysterious, But Very Heavy Door and Headed into the room, in the room was a small,gray, curtain covering a small circular Perimeter and A Golden Tassel, On opposite sides of the room where Black and Red doors, Muck Similar to the one she just entered through,The Black door had silver bits and the Red had Brass,and the metals on the door where very different. And In the Middle door there was a large Gray Door, Plain and With Beige, Very Earthly smelling and Smelt as crisp as fall and as scrumtious as potpourri and Caramelized walnuts.

Bubbles Stealthily walked over and harshly tugged on the golden tassel, Causing the gray radial curtain to rise upwards. Just as the curtains Hem rose Above her she looked down to see a rather large book with a key at side reading _"The Book of Memories"._

**Me: Aww ^^ I know I just had to leave it there huh?You Know, Since I hadn't Posted in the while I'll also Write the next chapter and Post it a week after this one!**

**Wait for the Next chapter! Chapter 3: The Mysterious Book Of Secrets! ~ **


	3. Book of Memories

**Inspired By**: BubblyCutie and AwsomenessDude's 'Hot and Cold!'(and Cold the seqel!)

Me: Aww I know I left on a Cliffly, But Dont be Afraid, I _usually _Keep my Promises(If I dont forget of course XD), Well Here's My Next chapter!Hope you enjoy! Also I wrote ALOT for this chapter o.o

**Disclaimer: I don't Own any characters From the Powerpuff Girls!... nor the song(s?) in this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

Josephine Dark: ^^ Thank you For Reviewing!

BubblyCutie and AwsomenessDude:Ha ha! Yeah XD =.= I'm short so I'm Like Nuooo! But Elle's Even shorter than Me! YAY ^w^ I Love Alice In Wonderland Stories too! X3

Dreams:Why thank you! I try to make it as long as I can because Im Too Lazy to post often XD

**Where we were last time!**

_Bubbles Stealthly walked over and hushly tugged on the golden tassel, Causing the gray radial curtain to rise upwards. Just as the curtains Hem rose Above her she looked down to see a rather large book with a key at side reading "__The Book of Memories"._

_Songs I was Listening to: Paramore, Pressure; And allot of other songs_

**The Book Of Memories! Chapter 3**

**Still in Flash back (Not quite to were she began)**

As Bubbles Temptingly looked over the Book She grabbed it with her frail fingers, On the side to the book was a large heart-shaped lock, it was Silver and Had Very Significant Blue Designs on it, Looking like Swirls or even bubbles perhaps. Just as the petite blonde examined the book more she had a peculiar though

_'Dosent this look like my Diary... The one the Proffesor Took away?"_

Now, the reason why this might not exactly be tangable to you yet why he exactly took her Diary But I suppose I probally should explain, Do you Recall when it was stated that He wiped Bubbles Mind in the last chapter? Well, Her Diary, was Filled with exactly what the Title Said, _'Memories'_, Painful, Sad, and Cruel Memorys, But as well as negative there was positive, unknown to the Professor, He accidentally deleted some of her Important Memories, _Important Lessons _she needed to learn and re-learn again. But in the shroud of sorrow, By Locking away her Diary, Bubbles No longer had an outlet, heance she began writing and Doing artistic things, Oblivious to setting his daughter off course he acquired her to go to Law School, or a School For those whom want to learn Medicine. He, thinking the daughter would take it as a way to 'help people' had no idea he hurt her more positive and optomistic was a simple play she could act in, a sweet little lie you could call it, for she was a wonderful actress but with a consistant role what is one to do? Bubbles wrote and wrote and Wrote, In a new diary Compleatly abandoning the old one which held all she wanted to know, But as well as acting, and Culinary roles, Bubbles was a great writer, Buttercup suprisingly as well. With the Diary Gripped in Bubbles hand, she tear-blindedly grabbed the golden cicle key with a large heart in it, and from the heart dangled a Precious Blue stone, The presence of this stone shall later be revealed in the story because it is not relavent at the moment. The Heart key was actually stolen By Mojo as Bubbles was writing while flying to school, He also stole a few things from her sisters, for Blossom he stole her favorite Book, A book Bubbles had secretly wrote with Buttercup under Pen names, the Book was called " Amilie Clemintine" (**A/N:Not sure if its a real book**) Of course this information was left unknown to both Buttercup and Bubbles Because this had happened to include some of there past experiances in it, which the proffesor deleted a week later(Acidentally). And from Buttercup, Mojo stole a onix-green Braclet she had gotten for her 6th Birthday.

Her hand shaky, Bubbles missed the lock Countless times, A flood of Information Poured through her soul as she held the book, She seemed to be contemplative while holding it. as she turned the Lock She heard a clang of silver and Marble on the floor, She Peered over her hand to see it hesitant, as her breath hitched she had second thoughs such as

" What will happen?" "Do I really want to know?" And Other such things, but Disregarding her concience she brought a hand to the cover book and Quickly opened it flinging her eyes closed, As she Blankly read the first entry she smiled and said it alloud, then eventually read to herself quietly

_"__July the 12th of 1998 {First entry}_

_Dear Diary, I Hope we get to be Close Freinds! My Name is Bubbles Utonium, I am a Super Heroen and a protector of Balance between Just and Unjustly Behavior in the City of Townsville! I have two sisters, Blossom and Buttercup,and a wonderful father named Proffesor John Dear freind, I Do Not have a mother,No, I Do not mean that My Parents are divoreced, You See I am a very erm... Special Person. For One thing I was born Without a Naval so I was not born 'Sextually',In fact I was suprisingly Born out of a nursery Rhyme in a cauldron, Im Sure you could Recall the mother goose Nursery Ryme "The Perfect little Girl" Made out of Sugar,Spice and Everything Nice. In the grouping system Im Technically Im the Sugar, Blossom Is the Everything Nice, and Buttercup is the Spice. Oh, I think I forgot 'technically' I was born this year, so Im not even a year old, But By the look of my stature I seem to be a Kindergardner! Suprisingly, Im Much smarter than the average child, But I kinda like to hide it, I mean Blossom Plays the Leader role,I know Im also Pretty Tough for a super hero, But that role is taken By Butterucup, I am the fastest in our group, But no one Notices. P.s. The reason How I know Im the fastest is because a long time ago I won a race against Both Blossom and Buttercup, but Buttercup said I Cheated and said she was the fastest and Bonked me on the head! So im Definitally not going to claim that title either. At the Moment we've been fighting crime for about a month! The town Didnt acceept us at first and sent us to 'Rocky', My Most Favorite Asteroid in the solar system!Oopsie,Blossom noticed I have a book, I've gotta hide you back in Octi Now! Bye Bye!" _

Bubbles smiled and Kept reading, she skipped over a few pages

_"__August 19th, 1998_

_Hello! Im Back~! Well the Most Exciting thing Happened today! Guess what? Oh wait your a book... So you really cant guess, I'm at the moment laughin stupidly at myself and Buttercup is looking at me strangly. Better keep it down! Well Anyways You Know the Place where I normally Hide you? Yeah, In Octi Well He Talked to me! I probally should Seath of Suspishion But I cant Help Myself to being Frugal! _

_-5 hours later- Disregard that, 'Him' took control of Octi and made me split my sisters apart... Of course it was an accident, I just cant Help that Im naturally trusting, Im going to keep My guard up Dear Freind! I really Will! I Pinkey-Promise!_

_August 20th, 1998_

_Suprisingly Today the Ameoba Boys actually Did Something bad For Once, Well In a considerable manner. The Perhaps caused one of the Biggest Problems in Townsville! They Created a new disease, In there failing attempt to Dis-Obey the law they stood next to a "Keep Off the Grass! Sign" but somehow caught a cold and gave it to all of the population in townsville and to all who commuted from Pokey Get the antidote we had to bring them into the Proffesors Lab. For Normal Humans I just realized how bad it feels to get sick. I hope that was my only time getting sick or feeling some sort of 'Pain' they call it."_

Bubbles flipped many Pages until she reached a certian article

"_October 15th 1998_

_Diary, today I must admit I did Something Bad. Instead of being my usual self I seemed to have broken My role. I just Got so sick of everyone calling me a "Baby" and A "Wuss" I want to Act like I want to, No one else, I wanna act courageously and Be Bold, but It also makes me feel like Im being sent to an assylum altogether. I was to erashional and caused much trouble. I even went as far as to hurt innocent towns People while making sure the law was thouroly protected. For Instance I harrassed the cutest talking dog ever, I even Punched a Buisness man for not throwing away trash correctly, Yet another thing I've done was throw a car into the Street, Mortally destroying it after it was in a "No Parking Zone", I couldve Left the latter to the cops of couse, But I went Very overboard. Later on I was Captured by Mojo Jojo and was knocked out. He Ever so Cleverly*Did you sence my sarcasim* Had Planed out a way for my sisters to come. Since It probally will make me feel better I should Probally List the chain of Events:_

_Me Being Teased -lead to- Me Being Angry -L.T- Me taking the training rooms hardest level which lead to me going phycopath and then later on causing me to meet mojo - to how I took his laser to the highest level, and beat Mojo Up Which Lead to my Sisters calling me "Hard Core!" Which was a very large improvment from "baby!". I Believe I've made some Progress! Write soon-Bubbles_

_October 17th, 1998_

_Today I learned that I am Absolutly Horrible at telling Flashbacks an get Sidetracked. To be quite plain The Mayor was captured by Mojo Jojo and was Stripped of his Power and Of his Clothing. Im not exaclty sure why Mojo Would do that thoe? Perhaps to Shun us into a deep state of Depression of loosing some sort or Innocence? I Honestally don't know. Well We kinda all have problems with flashbacks, I get Sidetracked as I've already said, Blossom has a serious Problem with Using the Word "I' and Buttercup Usually Records to much Violence and dosent pay attention to some important details... like timing, it Jumped around pretty quickly. Also Diary, To be quite honest my sisters and I didn't have the guts to tell him the actual truth on why we were laughing, We didn't have the heart to let alone the authority to tell him."_

Bubbles Blushed and Turned a Bunch of Pages

_"__February the 3rd, 1999_

_Today Freind I belive that I had Met the most stuck up child on the Earth, let alone Universe. Her name is Princess, Princess Morebucks, she is snooty and has a bad attitude and Plainly thinks being a superhero is a game. Im Pretty Sure I don't like her Much, especially since she had an evil Glint in her eye telling me something bad is going to happen_

_-Tommorow, Since I'm sure somethings going to happen_

_Do you remember Princess Morebucks, well apparentally she cried to her rich father and he gave her some kind of "Super Suit' and she went a bitt Nutty. She let Burgulars get away and ended up with a bomb on her! Blossom had us to some thing she randomly came up with and we made sure everyone is safe. Blossom gave Princess A good Talking too but I'm Sure She's Still Going to Do more..._

_-The Next Day_

_Princess Got an Upgrade! Her father gave her even more money, I Don't know what Jealousy is, But It must Be Horrible. I suppose Being Optomistic for long has corrupt my negative feelings into non-existance, But I do feel Sorow apparentally. How Vexing is that?How Suspicious? Im also eaisly confused and Im apperentally a Sissy according to everyone in my class, Possibly not the girls would say that. But this being quite peculiar to me considering that Im Stronger than all of these people combined with there normal streanght. after Princess came in, Of Course she Challanged us, Buttercup Charging in first really didnt think things through, But then again neither did I, I just used Speed, But I was Holding Back, I wasnt exactly sure whom was challanging, The Hopless Girl From Yesterday or a Monster. It was a Monster apparentally. Poor Girl- Corrupted By wealth, Diary, Please Help Me wish Her luck Into becomin reformed and Being a Better Person Once she leaves prison... unless her father breaks her out...that is..."_

Bubbles Sneered while Grabbing a few or a handfull of pages and flipping them backwards, Before 'That' Log

_"__September 2nd, 1999_

_Freind, Today we had admited a Defeat to a group of Malicious, Villinous Trio called "The RowdyRuff Boys", P.s. Our Male Counterparts- My Counterpart Boomer, Is Blonde Like Myself and also has Blue Eyes... But each Male Counterpart is Darker, Much More Sinister. But they Are Evil So I suppose its just sick Irony. After Investegating Mojo Jojo, There 'Creator' we Descovered that Mojo, In substitution to Chemical X Used Toilet water, also Following the Nursery Ryme For the "Perfect Little Boys", Boomer I think Reperesents Puppy Dog Tail, Im Not sure about what Brick and Butch Reperensent thoe. We defeated these Guys even though there stronger, I made the Mistake of calling Boomer "Cute", I will try my best not to do that again, because after all he is the only Defeated them by "Kooties" And By Kissing them on the cheek they exploded. I think there ingrediants were left behind thoe, So It might Be bad later on. I think this Might Be a Bitt Bad For me too Because During Baddle Boomer figured out my weak point, Being called a "Baby" Or "wuss", It was Not fun, at all. Especially since they brought in Boats and Bus' and Airplains into it as well. I Really hope they Do Come Back, But then I Really Don't want them to fight us, Ever.I now know what pain is, and It feels Frustrating to me..."_

Bubbles Glared at the last Log, How Could she be so Optimistic and cheerful while Writing that, Yet so Negative. Bubbles Put the Book back on the Podium after reading most of her logs. She then Locked it and Put the Key next to it, She then Pulled the Gold tassle and the large cutain fell down. Her White Blue Polkadotted dress swayed as she walked to the Plain Beige Door and Opened it. There was a Large throne room

**Bubbles Pov (Current Time)**

As My White and Blue Polkadot Dress Swayed around I looked to see a Few thrones,each the same as a door, one had a blue Cusion on the silver, A Black Cusion on the red chair, and on the black chair was a green Cusion. On The Far right was A Purple Chair with A Lavender Cussion. out of No where came a large sound and People came through the same doors as I Did, The Gray came Butch, Brick and Boomer all Bickering with Bunny

"Bunny! Werent you supposed to keep watch Of Bubbles?" Brick Scolded

"Um No! BOOMER WAS" She Blamed

"NO I WASNT!' Boomer Screamed

"GAH WHERE IS SHE?" Butch Yelled

I tilted my Head a bitt, who were they looking for?

As they were arguing I just Stood there standing next to them, I wonder what the comotion was all about.

"Hey, What are you arguing about?" i questioned

"Were figuring out who had to watch over You, Bubbles" Brick explained

Brick Eyes Widened "Bubbles?"

"Yeah?"I replied

Brick Immeditally Clung To me, Sqeezing me to death in an extreamly tight hug. Butch and Boomer Pryed him of.

as I regained Oxegen, Butch gave me a questoining Look

"Hey Bubbles...Why Are you in here?"

"Hmn?" "Oh In Here, Im Not exactly sure" I lied. Looking around, Then looked back at Butch and Smiled.

**Normal Pov **

"Ok whatever" Butch Had Slight Blush Marks on his cheek, But Bubbles didnt notice.

Bubbles began wondering off into space not really paying attention to how Both Brick and Boomer carried of Butch Past the greyish beige Door.

(With **The RRB**){Perverted References}(**A/N: I actually had a perverted boy in my class help me out with this section here..^^)**

"Butch You Told me you Didnt Like Bubbles anymore and you liked Buttercup" Brick replied Feircly tapping a foot

"Yeah Yeah I know, But i didnt expect her to Look like that" He gestured Pointing to the door

Boomer Glared and venomly stated "Like what?"

Brick Looked Over to Boomer "Her cheast" He Paused

Boomer Got closer to Brick

"Is Real" Both Brick and Butch said symotanoiusly

Boomer jumped Back "A-Are you Sure" He stuttered

"Yes" Brick Nodded,and Butch Replied

"Oh No way!" Boomer Said, practically screaming

"Yeah We even had a maid Change her and get the doctor to Give her a physical" Butch said getting a nose-bleed

Brick also getting a nose-bleed began getting fell Backwards

Boomer sighed "You People are insaine." he Huffed and Entered the throne room, Both Butch and Brick Had to get carried off By maids Due to Nose bleed.

Once Boomer Got Back Bubbles a gotten a great tear in her outfit. Boomer Blushed and saw Bunny madly stiching looked over at Boomer and Smiled. Boomer Basically felt his heart pound out of his chest. As Boomer Smiled back, Bubbles Waved. Bunny, just finishing stitching Began Scolding Bubbles to not try and run in a dress. Bubbles sweatdropped and said her apologies.

"Hey Boomer" Bubbles yelled

"Yah?" Boomer replied

"Oh, well I was wondering.." She paused,bitting her lip "Am I aloud to leave soon?"

Boomer sighed, But then smirked and walked over to her.

He grabbed Bubbles wrist harshly

"Whatever you say." He then Smashed his lips against hers. Bubbles Blushing Furiously Closed her eyes screaming a bitt

**Back to the real world,Normal Pov**

Bubbles jet-rocketed out of the Nurses Quarters Bed. There stood a handsome Blonde Boy, Boomer. Bubbles flinched while looking at him, He had the same smirk and the same cold yet caring eyes, but his eyes more than anything reflected sheer amusment.

"Um, Hello To you to?" He chuckled

"Um" Was the only sound that came out of Bubbles Mouth.

"Oh, Yeah. My Names Boomer, Yours?"

Bubbles looked around. was he serious? Her picture was all around townsville, He didnt even know his own counterpart, that was sad.

"Um" Bubbles clutched her head, she had a really bad headache

"Oh, Yeah, That. Sorry, I Bumped into you on accident when I was going to get my schedule." Boomer apologized

Bubbles looked at her wrist to see circutes coming out of her bracelete, Well she reverted back to her normal form. She'd act for a bitt, Maybe see if he changed.

"My Names Miyako" She Smiled, cleverly using her middle name.

"Miyako, huh? Unusual Name, I like it like Japanese or something" He Smiled

"yeah My parents are obsesed with Japanese things" She rolled her eyes, Smiling.

"Hey, Do you know a Bubbles Utonium?"Boomer questioned, a serious look on his face

"Yeah, A Protector of around here right?" Bubbles/miyako smiled "I Don't think she'll give autographs" She joked

He rolled his eyes "Ha, Ha" He announced Tartly "So Not around from her right?"

"Nope! Im from Citiesville! I've only heard about them 23 thousand times since today" She rolled her Eyes

"Oh so you havent meet her yet. Strange she was allways so sociable" He put his hand on his chin

Bubbles/Miyako's Eyes narrowed "I kinda think your using me as a information key now"

Boomer laughed, Bubbles smiled "Do you know her?" she said suspishiously

"You could say that." Boomer Smiled

**Boomer's Pov**

"You could say that." I smiled, this Miyako Girl was really nice. She might be my best freind so 's also pretty hot...

"So, How do you know her" She smirked seductivly, Its not like she meant it to be seductive, it just brushed a few Blue coloered strands of hair to the side as well as blonde.

"Hmn well, Childhood freinds If you must" I Lied, Bubbles was more like a crush, just a kinda crush you wanna make there life a living hell because your crushing on them.

"How Interesting." Miyako Smiled, her eyes widened "Wait Boomer right?"

"Yeah" I said questiongly

"What time is it?"She panicked

"A few miunetes till Dismissel I responded, She gave a deep breath and let it out.

"Why?" I questioned

"Well I had my teacher for that earlier and" She paused "She hates me" she said in a sing-song voice

I laughed, "Whats your schedule?" I questioned

"Well It goes... Im not exactly sure" She sweatdropped

Oh So I caused her mental truma, How nice.

**Bubbles Pov**

"Well It goes... Im Not exactly sure" I sweatdroped. Of course I knew it, I Just didnt want him following me to my classes or getting a schedule change, He seemed like a good enough person.

Well You know I think it wouldnt hurt _much_ to look into his thoughts just in cas(e)- Aww I cant do that, its someones _personal_ I Did It accidentally last time, I dont even know how to control it.

"Well Im Leaving then." I announced quietly, I hoped out of the Bed and Exited the Room. Boomer was astounded that I Could even stand. I smirked and closed the door. I spotted the nearest exit out of the school and looked at the clock above it. Jacktard got the time wrong, It was two hours until school ended. Whatever I'd ditch! I exited the school and headed out to the nearest shopping mall, I grabbed my Phone and texted Blossom.

_"Hey, Bloss. RowdyRuff Boys are at School, Im Ditching Xp. K? Also My transmitter broke so Boomer meet me in the Hallway after Bumping into me, I'll Tell you the Deet's l8er. Luv you! Please Get my Things!Thank you!_ I Flipped My Phone shut and opened up the nearest door. I entered and saw Punk Rock Clothing. I looked in the Mirror. Eh, Never tried it, more of Buttercups style. Im Actually glad I decided to bring a purse with me! I have my phone and credit card and everything! I walked in and Grabbed a grey Off the shoulder grahic-T With a rose on it and a Denim Skirt that reached 1 inch abouve my Ankles. I also Snatched a large Bag with Lips On It that gestured as if it was talking with things like LOL on it and OMG. I also grabbed A pair of Red and Black Striped Tights that reached my I snatched two red Bangels and Red cherry earings. I went to the cash register and payed for it and got dressed in the dressing room, removed all of the tags and exited the store, Putting My school uniform and my hairbows in the Bag I bought as well as my purse, I then Went into the next store, actually caring to read the name, It was called "Hot Couture!" I entered and Picked Up a shirt or two. and espesially Picked up a black Hoddie and and Bought some grey and red stripped converse with black strings. And went over and bought some jeans. I saw a hot pink Dress with red and Black Layers, My Mouth gapped. I Quickly ran over and snatched one in my size. and Payed Immediatially, Grabbing a pair of Sunglasses from the rack nearby as I noticed my eyes were changing again.

I Hopped out of the store and saw a kereoke Place Across the street. But Instead of Following this rock-punk thing I decided to go the next store called "classy and Cute" Lame name, I looked in the window and saw the cutest clothes ever! **EVER! **I walked in and gabbed at least half of the store in a bag. Using a new power me and Both of My sisters got, called Teleportation I Quickly sent it to my room. I Still held onto my normal clothes I just put on, Sent My School Uniform Home thoe. Once Paying and Sending I went outside to 4 other different stores; My Room probally full By Now, I began Using The "Tiny weinnie' Power It was when you can change the size of anything you want. Kinda how Blossom changes the size of her closet. We all have walk in closets if i forgot to mention that. Hey, Don't think this is a random Spurr of the moment thing! I never go shopping unless Blossom and Strangly Buttercup force me. I turned around to notice that Boomer was Following me. I waved and Went into the next store, Called "lady Chic" It had alot of Polo Shirts and Stuff, I really needed that kind of Stuff. I Grabbed A Pair of Dress-pants and a nice Looking shirt, Blossom would want me to wear. After that I made all of the clothes in my Bag That were small go to my room. After that Boomer was waiting out side

"Sup?" I questioned

"Nothing, Just never thought you'd be the type to ditch Miyako."

"Please, They make us got ther 5 times a week, I think I can take a break at least once a month" I lied. I was only doing this because of the werid metamorphasis.

He smirked "MInd If I come along? I can help you pick out outfits?" He Pleadingly questioned

"Um, No. But You can help me carry Some of the bags I'm going to get!" I smiled

"Ugh, The guy is always the Pack Mule!" He Sweatdropped

I Smiled "Of Couse!" I then Pranced into the next store, He grabbed my wrist "Can I Atleast pick out one outfit?"He pleaded

"Fine But I'll have to aprove!"

"Aww your no fun!" he smirked

I then walked into the most Girliest store ever "Victoria's Secret" , Boomer practically Nose-Bleed.  
"I-I-I-m Goin-gg-g -i-in ther-re? His voice sqeeked

"No, not this one!"I Smirked

"AWWWW"

I stuck ou my tounge and entered

I grabbed a few of the things, Making sure to be in the very back of the store. I payed for everything and kept it in my bag.

Boomer extended his hands with a smiled "Your bag miss!"

"Not this one!" I smirked, His smile dropped.

"Miyako, Your one Very cruel Girl."

I giggled "Why thank you" by Now I was half way into the other store, which I made Boomer carry allot. After that I went over to get Ice Cream,of Course I got Boomer one too. I got chocolate for boomer,and Coton Candy for myself.

"Hey, Miyako, Why did you look at the Kerokee Place for a while?"Boomer questioned

"Well, In Citiesville, My freind who betrayed me Used to sing Keroke with Me" I had a light smile. I havent sung in the longest time, let alone actually felt was a half truth...I hadnt lived in Citiesville for a long time... I just ran away from home for a while...

"Hmn, Still Sing" Boomer Questioned Curiously

"No?Wait why?"

My Eyes Widened "Well-" boomer started

"Boomer you better not say what I think your going to say!" I Half Yelled

"Were you thinking I was going to ask you to Kereoke?"

"Exactly!THATS WHAT I DIDNT WANT TO HEAR"

"Hmn, How nice, Normally when I invite a girl to somthing,she screams Still Screaming, But there is a Lack of 'yes'."

**Normal Pov**

Bubbles Eyes widned as Boomer Grabbed Her wrist

"Come on! Miyako!" Boomer dragged her out of the ice cream Store, Bringing her to Keroke. Bubbles gave up and decidede to not get caught now.

Just as they entered Boomer looked over at Bubbles "Hey Miyako whats your last name?"

"I'll Tell you if you let me go!" Bubbles raised her voice

"Promise?" Boomer smirked

"Yes!"

"Ok Lets go in then!" Boomer smiled

"wait what?"Bubbles screamed

"After Keroke Im going to let you go."

Bubles mouth gapped

"Aww someones been Tricked" Boomer smirked

"You Jacktard I hate you!"

"I love you too! Now come on and Move your body, In no way was that suggetive... But..."Boomer smirked

Bubbled walked in "There you happy?"

"Not till you sing!"

"Fine! Gezz so Persistant!" Bubbles Frowned

He chose the song "Coming Clean" By Hilary Duff, and Bubbles Obeidientally sang.

~(.com/watch?v=WPnCOySQkH4&feature=relmfu)

"Let's go back,  
Back to the beginning.  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned." Bubbles smiled,enjoying herself.

"Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect,  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
was my life!  
I defy" Bubbles held the Last Line

_[Lighter Voice}_  
"Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity!  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,  
I wanna scream!  
Let the rain fall down,  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean(2nd time softer)"

"I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment(Held line) of truth  
Beneath my skin Ooh..oh oho-"Boomer was Wideyed, Bubbles had the song go perfectly by far.

"'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different(Up)  
And going out is better(up),  
Then always staying in(Held)  
Feel the wind(Held line)"

_[Louder Voice}_  
"Let the rain fall down,  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away,  
My sanity!  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream!  
Let the rain fall down!  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean(2nd time softer/hold)"

_[Softer Voice]_

I'm coming clean(Held)  
Eh-e-eh-eh

Let the rain fall(Soft/echo)  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming..."

_[Louder Voice}_  
"Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity!  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream!  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, Oh I'm coming clean  
_{Chorus}Let the rain Fall_

Ooh! Im coming clean!

Ooh! Im coming Clean!

Let the Rain Fall! {x3}

Im Coming Clean..."

"Let's go back  
Back to the beginning...(held)"

By the Time she was done she got a 100%, A Strange Girl wearing jeans and a rather busy top with colors all around walked over.

"Hello Miss! Im from the music agency! Would you like to join?" Bubbles smiled apolgetically

"Im Sorry, but no thanks" Bubbles then dragged the gaping Boomer out, and left the music lady in Distress.

- Bubbles and Boomer leaving behind a very unhappy Music Industry Women.

_WITH THE INDUSTRY LADY!_

Even If it cost me Millions I will have that Brat of girl singing on Live Telivision Tommorow if MY name isnt Rebecka *Bus goes by/ Her mouth moves but sound is not audiable* The women called rebecka, Stormed off into an Alley way and cut her finger on the Ace of Spades Card and threw it to the ground. The card Glowed and a large Monster came out.

"Two Birds with one stone" "Or should I say Four?" She smirked eerily and walked away, leaving the glowing card. Her stileto's clicked on the pavment as she exited the alley-way.

"I'll Kill those 3 Medlesome ditz and I'll get That cute singer!" she squeeked "Boss will be so happy!"

_Back to Boomer and Bubbles_

"Miyako, You can sing like that! " Boomer nugged her the arm with his elbows

Bubbles now getting annoyed "Boomer, You said you'd leave me alone now."

"Oh yeah" Boomer rubbed the back of his head, And turned the other way, but stopped.

"Hey Miyako... Whats your last name?" Boomer questioned turning around

"Do you really want to know?" Bubbles whispered in his ear

Boomer gulped, backed away and Blushed. "Um.. uh"

"Oh, no? Buh Bye!" Bubbles turned away, just to hear a gigantic roar. She turned around

"You know" She tapped her foot "Do you really want to know?"

Boomer nodded his head

"Bubbles Miyako Utonium" She winked and Flew off torwards the monster

**Boomer's Pov**

"Bubbles Miyako Utonium" She winked and flew off torwards the monster that just recently roared. Leaving behind a Ceurilin Blue Streak with Blue like Fairy Dust in it, It smelt vibrantly of Cotton Candy.

My Eyes Widened _'Crap! I fell in love with the enemy!AGAIN! and if I remember anything from before, she was defeansless without her sisters!"_

I Flew off leaving a Navy Blue Streak over the Ceurilin Blue that was fading Quickly.

I saw Miyako er... Bubbles looked into a bag and grabbed something like a blue Heart? I think either that or it was a Blueberry... maybe a um Well Im not exactly sure.

**Bubbles Pov**

Once Finally getting half way I remembered earlier last year I didnt feel like wearing the Braclet to A Pool Party considering It wasnt water-proof. So _**I**_ created a neacklace, The beads werent actually beads but they were small capsules you opened, Inside was a sort of Liquid that tasted like Roses! It was really Good. I Quickly grabbed a bead and poped it in my mouth, It was shaped like a Blue Star. Once I bitt it with a Tooth I quickly thought up my regular image, the liquid ozzed out and The rose taste had even more of a sweetness than last time. I grabbed out the star and Put it in my large bag before the bag itself disapeared. A few seconds later there came a large Burst from my mind and Then there came an Image of myself that was created by the proffesor, Just as I had remembered it. The bag and the clothes I was just wearing Were replaced with My School Uniform, My Hair that was just long and down and that reached my thigh, now reached my shoulders. The last thing to change was the fact that I was wearing my sunglasses and my purse. I finally got to the monster, It was Firey and Purple, It had Spikes cascading from the shouders down and it had a strange Spade-like mark over it's right eye. The Monster was very tall and was quite slim, It had 4 tails that were like a snakes, Its head had 3 Eerily Iredesent eyes that glowed a black so unimaginal it would be impossible to explain.

It Looked like it would be hard to beat, but, eh. Whatever I'll Try this one! the monsters hands slapped around trying to swat me. I breathed in and breathed out, there was no need for me to act all spazilly at this moment. I Closed my eyes while breathing and opened them, there came a flash of light beem from my eyes... but it wasnt my lasers which I was trying to use... It was actually something like... like.. Im Not sure what it was exactly, But By the look of the furious and seriously dammaged monster, I'd say it hurt... alot. The ray from my eyes was a dark Blue that was almost black and it had bitts of Blue comming from it in many colors when I shot it.

Im not sure If I'd do that anymore... It was stranger than usual and extreamly scary. I Then tried my Sonic Scream, but It had little affect on the monster... apparentally it didnt have the ability of hearing, so Negotiating was now out as well. Not to mention My new attack seemed to wear me down... I mean the creepy Eye thing... Id done it bout 8 times since I said I wouldnt use it. I Sighed and Quietly decided to use and energy ball. I focused Both of My Hands at my side, and then felt.. Strangly enough all of my bad emotions drain from me.. they went into my hand. I looked to my hands to see a large rainbow of colors errupting from my hand like wild electricity coming from my palms. Then I shot the Blast... The monster dissapeared alltogether.

I Started Churning my brain,There was never that type of monster... let alone any with that spade mark.

I Turned around to see Boomer just catching up. I flew down leaving my trail behind. Boomer followed. Just as I was about to touch the ground Boomer flew down and swooped me up. He then protectivly clutched my waist, and then looked at me.

"How the _Hell _Did you do that?" He yelled

"Do what?" I replied, Narrowing my eyes

"You now perfectly what I mean!" He Yelled "You just dont Usually go around having eye blast like that let alone havin frekin Rainbow colored blast come out from your palms! That's Not in your Damned Record Bubbles! Its NOT" He yelled shaking me

I Glared, Ripping myself from his grip

"I've never used my full power since you left you _Jacktard_! I Feelt like obliterating something _**so Sorry **_for being a teenager and having horomones!Your a fn Teenager so dont gimme that!"

Boomer looked taken Aback "Not even when Fighting _Him_?"

I looked at him and Glared " Him hasnt been here in a while... about so and so years, about a month after you left it think."

"What? I was told he stayed here and reacked Havoc Regularly!"

"Thats _Her _and she's really weak... I'm not even aloud to Fight her according To Blossom and Buttercup" I Kicked the ground

"Do they know about your Powers... I mean the new ones of Course?"

"Why do you care.. Leave me alone"

"Your my Counterpart, Bubbles. I Have a full hour left to annoy you!"

I glared feircly, My Voice going dangerously low "Do you want to start something Boomer?"

He cringed at my dark glare "Uh... um..." He paused gaining his stupid composure "Yes, Yes I would!" He smiled stupidly... Idiot.

"well Goodbye" I teleported home. I turned back to my normal self and took of my watch and But the neacklace on my dresser. I grabbed screw driver from my bottom drawer in my dresser folded in a t-shirt for summer. I Grabbed My Clothes out of My bag and Took out my purse and set it next to me. I once more grabbed the screw driver and saw that fragments of the plastic gone. I Sighed and turned on the radio... Nothing came on so I turned it off.

Apperentlly I broke the main memory chip when I 'bumped' into Boomer. Also There were the fragments which I had to replace. This was Dammaged beyond Repir. So I Put my screwdriver in my pocket. The Proffesor said he was going to rest in his room in a while... Normally he was still asleep when I got home and woke up 5 hours after just when I was finished making dinner. I walked down the flight of stairs and went past the living room and into the left halway. Into the halway was the Laboratory's entrance. Instead of a door there was now a glass elevator. I steped in and Pushed the Button that was hidden it was In between "Simulation room" and "Chemical Mixing room".

Once I got there I saw a red Haired Male.

"Sup Dexter?" I Asked quizically

"Oh Bubbles.. Nothing I quess" Dexter replied Tartly, Not looking at me

"Well Im going to fix this"

"What are you going to fixi(ng?)-" He turned around and his mouth dropped

"Bubbles! HOLY S***" WHAT THE H***!"He examined my current self.

"Hmn oh,Yeah. This is my normal Form." I walked over to a table and grabbed a screw driver and then Grabbed out the microchip. with my finger nails.

"Bubbles? When did that Happen?"

"Wait a sec" I Got out the wires and replaced them with new ones " Urm This Morning"

I walked over to the circitry table. I set down the Microchip and put a magnifying glass over it, I got this pen like object and I traced over the broken parts and it mended it. Next I took off the Wires with a twezzer and put on new ones. Next I re-routed the- wait... How did I even learn this? I put down the pen and snapped my fingers, Id leave the microchip alone for a while. I walked over and took the Mechanical objects out from the watches broken plastic and then noticed the plasstic was crushed to the bottom of the mold. I took those out and got out a mold from a shelf labled "Plastic molds" and then put the plastic in the mold, It fit, but it was missing a few pieces. I quietly put in the broken pieces Like a puzzle and then tryed to use my heat vision but ended up having fire coming out of my eyes. I Smaked my fist on the table and huffed. I grabbed the now molten plastic on the table. I then patted out the fire around the lab. I then took out the molten substance and swished it around, quickly filling hte mold in a perfect form. Once I was done I Did the other dammaged side and then let them both cool down, I didnt want to mess up the circutry. I then grabbed the microchip and sat it on a dish that was hooked up to the computer, A few mechanical arms attached itself to the system. I went onto the master computer and edidted my persona given to me by the proffesor.. I just made my hair a bitt longer and my eyes ceurilin like they are naturally. I also made my hair a bitt more wavy. Then I messed witht height a bitt, because now my persona was too tall. I shrunk about a quarter inch during the transformation thing.I then made my hair a bitt lighter. I was kinda done all I needed to do was transfer the new information over the old information, and then save the old in a folder marked "Bubbles". After that the Plastic was cooled, I put the microchip in the main system and then put it into the plastic containment system and then put an adhesive on both of the sides to make sure that it didnt fall apart. I then heard my phone up in my room. I grabbed the deveice and Put it on my wrist and activated it.

I teleported to my room and grabbed my phone, I looked at the caller ID, In Digital letters was Written 'Mayor'. I answered it.

"Hey Mayor,what is it?" I asked leisurley.

"BUBBLES! THEREIS A SERIOUSEMERGANCY! YOUR SISTERS ARE BARLEY SCRATCHING BY!" I Dropped the phone and put My hand over my mouth and latched onto my sisters energy and telported.(The mayor is still talking on the phone while it being on the floor.)

I landed right on the head of what looked like to be the monster I fought earlier today. It was pretty weak and it looked like it was really mad. I flew down to see Buttercup still fighting and a seriously inqured Blossom behind her.

"Buttercup, Stand down." I Announced In an unbelievably scary voice

Buttercup looked up at me and glared "Why'd you ditch?"

"Oh The Rowdyruff boys are going to out school..." I trailed off

Buttercup looked at me like I was some kind off alien "Who?", Oh that was one of the memories she had erased

"Nevermind" I sighed smacking my head.

I flew over to Blossom and then breathed in and let out a deep breath, It was A light powder blue with white sparkle like things in it. Blossom Immeditally woke up, Her wounds were being touched by the blue Powder, which made the wounds heal quickly. the blue powder diolved into her skin as she finally gained full was feeling a bitt wavery but she would be ok.

"Bubbles who are the Rowdy Ruff Boys?" Blossom questioned

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I Yelled "GAHH! JUST FIGHT!" I shook my head.I was sure Blossom remembered them

I then closed and opened my eyes sending the same beam from earlier at it, the same Dark Blue that almost was black with other colors of blue coming out of it like electricity. I then paused remebering that I had that insted of Laser Vision and Flame Vision instead of Heat Vision. I sighed and looked at the destroyed monster on the ground. I turned around to see both of my sisters staring at me like a freak

"Uhm Bubbles howd you do _'that'_ ?" Buttercup questioned

"Erm, uh" I searched for the correct words

"Buttercup we will interogate later, there is two more you know"

"Shut Up Blossom, we dont even know where they are!"

My mind suddenly flashed to the Spade form from the last monster, the top point glowed the two Bottom points glwed and the absolute middle of it glowed. then a falsh of townsville came over my head, The one I defeated earlier was the top one, the one I Just defeated was the right bottom. I Quickly flew to the left and then left a perfectly straight line behind me.

**Normal Pov**

Before Bubbles was halfway to the monster, Boomer intercepted her.

"Hey Bubbles whats up?"He smirked

"Leave me alone, I have to destroy a monster over there" Right behind Boomer was yet another replica of the monster.

Boomer looked behind him and saw the monster rear, he sneered and then smirked back at Bubbles "What Monster?" He questioned Inocentally

"What do you want?" Bubbles glared at him, Both Blossom and Buttercup arrived, there memories where now being restored about the term_ "Rowdy Ruff Boys'_

Boomer sighed "I supposed I'm out numbered now... Oh Wait" He smirked " I have siblings to"

Brick and Butch came out from no where "Oh and Bubbles.. You really do look better in your real form" he smirked and winked

"Shut up. Im not in the mood to play your games." Bubbles sneared, flying forward, Passing Boomer Abruptly leaving him in shock

"Hmn, I wasnt expecting her to be so straight forward" Boomer chased after her.

Brick smirked "Well lets get fighting!"

Butch jeered in happiness

( Blossom vs. Bricks Fight)

Brick Flew at Blossom and Blossom Ducked, grabbing his ankle and the used her ice breath. Brick dodged Blossoms Power attempt and mached it with his fire, making the ice turn to water, which set out the fire itself as well. Both Blossom and Brick Smirked... '_this was going to be interesting'_

( Buttercup vs. Butchs fight)

Buttercup flew at butch and Butch flew at Buttercup, Both Smashed together packing in punches, bouncing away and bouncing back. If Butterrcup threw Butch into a building, he would go all the way through. This was always continued with more bouncing back then Butch grabbing buttercups wrist and slamming her to the ground and making a crater.

(Bubbles vs. Boomer's fight)

Bubbles speed torwards the monster, and turned around to see Boomer. Bubbles stopped to let Boomer catch up.

"What are you some sort of stalker?" Bubbles hissed

"Hmn, Im your counterpart... So I always know where you are. And your pretty hot in your other form so I would follow you... So Yeah" He smirked

her eyes narrowed " Trying to put logic in your seriously crazed attempts to follow me makes you make less and less sence."

"Hmn lets make a bet, If you lose then You have to be My girlfreind for a month.."

Bubbles scoffed "No"

"I'll leave you alone if you win" Boomer continued

"What do you mean by 'girlfreind'... what are the terms of that..." Bubbles trailed off

"Hmn well... I can Hug you whenever I want. Im alloud to nickname you. Im aloud kiss-attempt. I can Have your number. You have to smile when your around me. we have to go on a date. And lastly You'd have to sitt at the table and eat lunch with me. Also if I have any other things to ask you must follow them.."

"Here are my terms if I lose... No Sextuall Harrasment. I get to eat lunch with _my_ freinds, I dont care if you do or do not sit with me to be PDA. also I can decide to follow what the new rules are.. But they cannot defy any of the things I've just listed."

"The first one's just cruel... But I can live with the other ones. But I get to have PDA out of school... like hugs and such." He blushed "Also there are two more monsters around huh?We should just see who defeats them faster" he smirked

"Fine, but you have to bring the one from the middle of townsville here, So I know when you defeated it" Bubbles smirked, she wasnt paying attention, she went back in when she heard _'monsters'_

"You have telaportation you bring it here" Boomer frowned

"Your, monster" She shrugged

"Fine," He teleported the monster over he looked for any sign of amusment in Bubbles face, but there was none.

Bubbles flew over to her monster, she was a bitt wavering because Boomer just teleported a monster, she was slightly amused, but she wouldnt let him know of all people.

As soon as it begun Boomer charged and energy blast and Bubbles summoned electricity, both of the charges ended at the same time, Both causing the same ammount of dammage. Bubbles and Boomer then tried charging another blast, Boomer then created a large mass of wind, Bubbles used Water from the clouds. Bubbles brought the water down and it made the monster down. Boomers wind made the flames worsen on the monster, spreading it to Bubbles monster as well. Bubbles then charged her eye beams and then the monster was fried, but it wasnt dead yet, Boomer was charging a massive telakenetic ray in his hands... Bubbles forgot she could do that. Boomer shot it at his monster and it killed both as well as set off all of the cars in townsville and had alot of dogs barking frantically from the massive surge.

Boomer smirked looking at Bubbes, Bubbles huffed.

"Oh and Bubbles, I get to go to your house at least once a week or more. If not Im going to illegally marry you in Puerto Rico.

Bubbles eyes narrowed _'Could you even do that in Puerto Rico?'_

"Well, I think so... I'm Not that sure.." Boomer said aloud

"Ah so you have the same powers huh?" Bubbles smirked

"Were counterparts you know.." He grinned

"True, But your head is seriously messed up" Bubbles announced

Bubbles glanced over to see Her sisters and Boomers Brothers fighting.

"You know, It would be much easier if we all just worked together.." Boomer stated, being frank.

"True, but considering Mental Trauma Issues-"

"You heard that?" Boomer's eyes widened... He had called her _'pretty hot' _before that. and he blushed

"Heard what... What were you thinking about" Her eyes narrowed. Boomer flushed in relife

"Forget It... Should We start dating now..or" Boomer looked at Bubbles

"Next Week." Bubbles said quietly, turning to look at Boomer " I've had enough for today" She sighed

Boomer looking Irritably at Bubbles grabbed her by her waist and then carried her bridal style. Bubbles, Confused looked up at Boomer. Once Boomer reached the ground he took off Bubbles watch, making her revert to normal. He smirked sadcastically.

"Not only do Owe a bet to me, But I know your secret. What you actually look like. I can spill it across townsville, and you'll never be normal." He grabbed her waist.

"So, I can live with It." She pushed him away from her "I can just leave Townsville like before. I can live without my powers." Bubbles walked away. Not caring to get her watch back from Boomer.

Boomer Still following her, grabbed her wrist and brought her into an alleyway.

"You can live without your powers huh? Well If you had to go up against me, how would you do?" Boomer smirked

Bubbles smirked back and walked torwards Boomer who was on guard, she grabbed his chin and made him look down at her, In her eyes were sparkiling fleacks of white that made her look Beyond Innocent, She sniffled. As Boomers face softened, Bubbles hugged Boomer and he hugged her back,then she Flipped him over and pressure pointed him. Boomer was knocked out, she took her watch from him and activated it. He then was flung over her shoulder. Bubbles teleporeted back to her house, and put Boomer in the rest room. Downstairs there were Brick and Butch. Bubbles walked down th stairs.

"How much damage did you do to my sisters?" Bubbles raised an eyebrow

"Um, Buttercup got a wound on her stomache and Blossom got a temporary concussion and is now awake." Brick announced

"We also broke these watch things on there hands and they reverted to a semi-normal form. There heads were still a bit too big and there fingers were almost done forming." Butch announced

"Ah" Bubbles took of her watch and sheer question went across There faces

"Um,Wow. Big Difference" Brick whispered,Butch nodded.

"Your Brother has a really bad memory..." Bubbles trailed off

"How so?" brick Replied

"Well, He had me cornered in an alley after I said I could survive without my Powers... he got mad at that statment and said how I would handle him... at first I was Confused but then I came up with a plan... I kept true to my word and didnt use my powers, And he Is Unconsious in our guest room at the moment" Bubbles gazed at the Brothers, whom were confused.

"He's Unconsious... and you didnt use your powers.?"

"Yes But I normally train without them anyways... The Proffesor has these Belts that get rid of them during usage time. Im probally very good at it, because Its like Im just minimizing my powers. So If I didnt have them It wouldnt Matter." Bubbles glanced over at her sisters couterparts

Butch Smirked "Care to demonstrate?"

Bubbles smiled "I'll go get 2 belts then" Then she walked over to where the elevator was and then on the right side there was a little touch screen, She Put in her name and Password and then pressed the Button Belts and selected the quantity of 2.

Bubbles walked over to Butch hading him the Belt, he put it on. Bubbles already having her belt on sighed as He was having trouble activating it

"Press the Button" she said plainly

"Thanks" He muttered, pressing the Button.

"Ready?" Bubbles raised an eyebrow

"Bring it" Butch smirked

"Ok" Bubbles then hit Butch in the gut, He slowly tried to hit her, But missed as she did a backflip. Bubbles then did a cartwheel and bounced on his head, Butch now agravated, Trying to Get Bubbles off from his head, swated at her. Bubbles instinctivly Jumped each now frusterated tried to take off the belt, But by pressing the Button he could not take it off. Bubbles looked over to Butch

"Really? Your trying to take off the belt so soon?" She tilted her head. About to laugh a little

A few seconds later, Boomer came down the stairs, Looking down to see Butch Fiddling with a belt and Bubbles giggling, Brick was cracking a smile.

Boomer quietly snuck Behind Bubbles and grabbed her by her waist

"Wait No Fair! Sneak attacks are not aloud" She crossed her arms

"Dude no fighting with my girlfreind." Boomer smirked and Bubbles rolled her eyes, while struggling to get out of his grip, having some trouble considering he was gripping onto her thigh and had a secure hand around her waist, using super streanght to keep her there.

"Girlfreind" Both Brick and Butch announced Looking at Boomer, almost peering through his skin

"You know Boomer, this counts as sextual harasment" Bubbles glared, reminding him of her boundries

Boomer Put Bubbles Down and still had his hands around her waist, she huffed.

"Well I have to make Dinner.", She pryed Boomers hands from her waist, still not having her super powers. Boomer looked at her as she walked away into the Kitchen.

'Boomer How'd you get a Powerpuff Girl to be your girlfreind. Particurally that one?" Butch asked questioningly Brick also had wanted to ask the same question

"Well, We made a bet on whom could destroy one of the two monsters first." He smiled

"Oh, So kind of like a Pity Date" Brick Stated

Boomers eyes narrowed "No not like a pity date"

"Dude its a total charity case" Butch came in

"No, I hung out with her even before I knew she was A PPG" Boomer announced

"Huh How?"

"Well... It started out like this..."{To Be continued}

Me: Hello People of Peopleness! I have finished! Next chapter will probally not be posted as like this one... I mean it might take a while cause I havent even started out my first chapter for Streets of Magic...Since I havent started the next chapter Im Not sure what It Will Be called!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	4. Keyholder Part 1

Me_:_Hello! well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Im sorry I just coulsnt help but _not have any magical aspects(HINT) _in this fict. Let alone, It needed a plot XD!

Disclaimer:I do not own any songs or any characters from any TV SHOWS ANY! ANY TV SHOWS AT ALL! =.= and I do not own the song(s). Nor do I love the Movie or show Lemonade mouth But I frekin love it! Determinate~ Determinate~!

Oh and I had to split this into 2 parts Cause Um... well uh... I wrote too much ^^"" *Sweatdrops*

**Reviewers**

BubbyCutie&AwsomenessDude: Welll~ It made me want to have it all musimically (How I used to say "Musically" As a child XD)!

Dreams:Thank you! XD yeah Boomers stalker-y-ness is to be semi loved XD,And I shall continue!

_Where we were last time_

_"No, I hung out with her even before I knew she was A PPG" Boomer announced_

_"Huh How?"_

_"Well... It started out like this..."_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.:**

"Well... It started out like this, I bumped into her in the hallway and accidentally caused her to be knocked into a locker, and since I was panicking I didn't get a good look at her. Since she was in a powered down form, she probably wasn't expecting much impact, so she fainted, she remained like that for about 2 hours and 23 minutes and she uttered some weird things in her sleep, during the time she was asleep, I tried to wake her up. But each time I did the nurse yelled at me, and every time I tried to leave the nurse told me I should stay and explain what happened. Halfway through her dream, she looked like she was freaking out, so I took of the cover that was covering her whole body, her head even and then saw how cute she was..." Boomer trailed off

Brick coughed interrupting Boomer's train of thought "Then" Brick replied

"Oh yes, well I saw how cute she was, then I stayed with her obediently through her dream, you know cause she's hot, so might as well. When she finally woke up, she immediately started screaming and jumped out of the bed, then noticed me, which she calmed down at. She went under the name 'Miyako', I was not really sure why at the moment exactly, but then discovered later that she was trying to cover up her true form. After talking for a while in the nurses' room, she got up and just left, Which I wasn't expecting, I mean I did knock her into the lockers pretty hard. Brick even you know that you get a bruise, but she didn't."

Both Brick and Butch gave a strange look to this

Boomer continued "I expected her to be going to her locker, so I followed her. But instead of heading to her locker, she went straight out of the school doors and ditched school!"

Butch choked on his water "A PPG, LET ALONE THAT GOODY TWO SHOES BUBBLES!"

"Dude, seriously you just lost us both there!" Brick mirrored

"Yeah, I know, I took some recovery time there too So much time in fact that she was already to the shopping mall by foot, I flew up and waited for her to exit the store, but then she got out in a new outfit, which made her look like she does now! After a few more stores, she finally noticed me and made me carry her bags, all except the first store she went into.._ .'Victoria's Secret' "_

"That's pretty cold," Butch murmured

Boomer continued "After a few more stores of trochee and being the Pack mule, Bubbles took me to Ice Cream, She got me chocolate and herself Cotton Candy, after about finishing my ice cream, she was halfway done and I asked her to Karaoke, she refused but we went there anyways, after I picked out a song, she sung beautifully, so good that a person from the music industry asked her to come join then Bubbles blankly refused, I'm not exactly sure why though. But while walking I kept asking her for her last name, she just got more aggravated to the point when a monster's roar made her tell me. Apparently Miyako is her middle name, I finally caught up to her I saw her shooting a strange beam out of her eyes and also she charged some weird energy in her hands..."

Brick snapped his fingers "Butch you still have Him's book"

"Yeah, the one he can't open? What about it?" Butch replied lazily

"GET IT!" Brick screamed

"Fine, fine, geez" Butch left the house in a second and came back in 15 minutes with a really big book. (They live 5 houses away)

"Awesome hand it to me," Brick smiled, "Boomer call up Bubbles!" Boomer walked into the kitchen and grabbed Bubbles. Bubbles removed his hands and then looked down to see she had forgotten to take of the belt, but she saw Butch had and

"Damnit" Bubbles frowned

Boomer reached his right hand downwards, snaking it around her waist, keeping the other hand around her wrist.

Bubbles looked to see Butch with his belt still on, "Hey Boomer, Can you let me go, please."

Boomer let her go and Bubbles walked over to Butch removing her belt as she went along

"Press the blue button 3 times, it's the smaller button next to the red to get it on", Butch handed her the belt and Bubbles put it back where they belonged.

"Ok so what did you drag me in here for?" Bubbles announced stiffly, "I have to finish cooking the dinner. You guys can stay if you like, I'm sure my sister will mind, but whatever."

"Oh just wave your hand over this book to open it?" Brick asked.

"Wait, can't you open it?" Bubbles looked over to them

"Um no... We have had a lot of people try but..." Brick frowned.

"So I just have to wave my hand over it...then I can go?"

"Sure," Butch announced.

Bubbles waved her hand over it and it unlocked, she gave a peculiar glance and then walked back into the kitchen. All of the boys glanced at the removed lock, when they tried to open the cover, the lock closed once more.

All of the boys looked in the kitchen.

"I have the same powers as she does, why doesn't it open to me?" Boomer growled lowly.

"Not all the same, we do have individual powers" Brick announced.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

Ugh, I took the chicken out of the oven and then set it on top of the stove; I stirred the scallop potatoes and then stirred the mixed vegetables. I then set the table and looked down stairs; I'm going to wake up Blossom and Buttercup. I went into the glass elevator and clicked the "Infirmary" button.

In two white clad beds were my sisters, Blossom was awake and reading a book.

"Bubbles! Your OK?" Blossom jet-rocketed out of the bed, squeezing me to death.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup announced, bounding out of the bed, both of them healed.

"Is it dinner?" Blossom questioned

"Yes, but we have some '_guest'. _"I replied.

Buttercup sneered, "Curse you polite nature Bubbles curse it!"

"Inviting enemies to dinner", Blossom said doubtfully, "Even so you're not hurt so it's well enough!"

"Their only here because Boomer beat both of the monsters before I could beat mine," I said irritably.

"Um, what?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow

"Instead of hurting each other, we made a bet whoever could defeat one of the two monsters first...and he won because I forgot about one of my powers" I sweat dropped.

"Well what were the terms?" Blossom asked.

"His terms, I had to be his girlfriend for a month…" I sighed.

"Well it's not as bad when Buttercup said you would go out with Mitch for 3 months if she lost." Blossom announced, both Blossom and I looked at Buttercup

"Hey, _I didn't know he was that good of a driver_!" Buttercup said defensively, she had a driving contest with Mitch, and sadly without consulting me, I was the prize.

I sighed, 'oh Buttercup when will you learn'. "And my terms were that he would leave me alone" I smiled.

Blossom replied, "No time limit?"

"Nope! _Forever,"_ I smirked.

"Good deal, but Bubb's you really should train with your powers, like we do."

"I don't want to become overly-reliant on them" I frowned, I always trained during the night...I didn't like my sisters calling me weak, when I wasn't using my MIN. power, or stare agape at me like a freak if I god-forsakenly did ever use my MAX. Power in front of them.

"Bubbles, even antidote X doesn't work on us anymore, and we can even bend titanium. We're going to have them forever; any ways even if we did lose them, they'd only be lost for about an hour... nothing really more than that. Since we have a special organ that generates Chemical X, We'll permanently have our powers."

"But Blossom, what if someone gets in control and there searching for us, I HATE THAT WE CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING BUT TO RUN THEN!" A forceful wind came around me raping me up in a large capsule of on earth was this?

"Bubbles!" Blossom screamed

**Normal Pov**

Upstairs Boomer sensed a large energy rising from the ground, Boomer teleported himself and his brothers down to where it came from.

They saw Bubbles floating in the air surrounded by a large mass of wind, and Blossom and Buttercup trying to get her out.

"Bubbles?" Boomer jumped up towards her, getting inside the wind.

_'Goddamn Elemental Powers' _Both Brick and Butch hissed mentally, Grabbing there Boomer had calmed Bubbles down, both of her sisters tugged out of their counterparts grip and hugged her. Boomer let Bubbles down, she shrouded in tears, having trouble breathing, both Buttercup and Blossom jumped back, Bubbles' skin felt like fire itself, her eyes had an Icy Blue color now covering her cerulean eyes, Her hair had a blonder appeal become less of golden like it was minutes ago and more like a yellowish white. Her skin was a bit tanner than the light color it was seconds ago, She began taking deep breaths and she reverted back to her normal self, the golden long locks curled back from there straight form, her skin turned lighter and her eyes went back to cerulean blue, no longer the ice blue they just her breath stopped from its hastening state, she quietly began to stand.

Boomer lifted her up bridal style," Were going to the book, now" He stated grimly.

"Um, Buttercup can you just finish up dinner everything is nearly done cooking, please!" Bubbles cooed.

'Sure," Buttercup walked over and ruffled Bubbles' hair. She went to the elevator. Boomer teleported upstairs, also teleporting Butch, Brick, and Bubbles.

Brick set the book in front in front of Bubbles and she got out of Boomer's grip and unlocked it by waving her hand.

Inside of it was a strange cursive writing in a different language. But strangely enough Bubbles and Boomer could both see it, but only Bubbles could read it.

"Um, Hello young traveler, you have Uncovered the book of Powers," Bubbles read.

Boomer looked at Bubbles "Hey can you teach me how to read this later on?" Boomer questioned "It looks interesting!"

"Yeah, sure." Bubbles smiled she touched the book and spaced out...as well as Boomer did too.

**Inside the Book, still normal POV **

Bubbles opened her eyes to see a peculiar sight, there was a large light surrounding her... but instead of the warm, loving light it was more of a cold and dampening light that produced a wary feeling within Bubbles. A few seconds later she felt a warm air overcome the cold air, and it created a small tornado. It swirled around and it dropped a strapless ankle length blue dress, with a corset; it landed right over Bubbles head and it dropped right onto her, adjusting itself to her body. The non-strapless dress then developed lacy blue sleeves that just covered her shoulder, a few seconds later the blue dress turned white and the dark navy blue corset turned black, and it still left navy blue designs, it just changed the base color. And lastly after the tornado stopped there was only mud, but Bubbles looked down, surprised that flowers grew at her feet, as she walked many flowers trailed behind her, as soon as she saw the sun, she smiled at its radiance, warming her to the bone.

She needn't any forbearance until she saw Boomer, sitting next to her; he seemed to be sitting peacefully almost dreaming... It was quite enraging to her; to actually see him not annoy eyes gave off a sultry yet untamed look as she looks at the sky. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and they brought her closer to a few seconds he was muffling in his sleep. Holding Bubbles by the waist, this was really the only time that she had noticed that he was a good two feet taller than her. She frowned as she was pressed closer to him. She looked like a defenseless little plushy in the hands of a rouge 3 year old he brought his hands around her stomach she began to grip his arms to pull away. Hopefully Boomer had been unconscious else he would have had an ear-full about sexual harassment, for Bubbles happened to like her 'Personal Space', so much indeed that she had been the first to ask the Professor for separate rooms, although she loved her sisters.

As Bubbles began to get aggravated the stronger she got, and the more awake Boomer got as well. Not to mention he was finding this a dream and wanted to play along, not entirely awake than growled and then Boomer playfully stopped his hands from squeezing her waist for a second and then Bubbles sighed of relief. Letting her guard down, just then Boomer wrapped his hands around roughly her waist. She cursed under her breath and once Boomer was awake entirely she would give him an earful... a definite earful of displeasure of him violating her 'personal space'. Now awake, he just realizing this was indeed not a dream decided to roll closer to Bubbles, not granting her much of an escape had promised her no PDA(In places like school)...

She only thought it was no hugging, no kissing, and no holding hands in public. But then again she hadn't paid any attention to him when he said deafeningly that he could... and Bubbles being airy didn't pay attention. Bubbles, now had her chest touching the ground, damnit Boomer, Boomer was actually sleeping up right before and Bubbles was dragged in sideways... now Boomer was halfway and she was almost upside down.

Bubbles huffed and then looked behind her to meet Boomer's abdominal area; she looked up to see a smirking face and Deep Navy Eyes. The Cerulean clashed with the Navy but they did create a wonderful variety of colors when mixed.

Bubbles glared and Boomer frowned, loosening his grip on her waist, It was enough to let her breath freely, but not escape, Boomer clasped one hand roughly around her waist and then as Bubbles struggled out of his grip and was about to get up he had put the hand on the right side of her , blocking her way.

She glared fiercely up at Boomer "Boomer!" She growled

"Bubbles," He smirked, saying it in an annoyed high pitched voice.

She then grabbed his arm and pressure pointed it.

"Ow! OW PAIN!" He screamed rubbing his arm jumping away from her.

"Bubbles, that hurt like Hell!" Boomer whined.

"Good then it worked," She smiled brightly as she got up.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Bubbles glanced over to the now getting up.

"Dunno, and Bubb's that seriously hurt!" He whined

Bubbles glared "Well maybe if you had followed my personal space then- did you just call me 'Bubb's'?" She looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, you didn't say no to nick-naming."

_"_Of course," Bubbles said leisurely, "Fine, just call me something else."

"Bubbly?"

"No."

"Bubblaroo?"

"No!"

"Baby Blue?"

"No."

"Bubby?"

"No."

"Geez! Damnit women! Why are you so picky?"

"N- wait was that a question?" Bubbles looked at him, clueless.

"You weren't even listening to nicknames?" He sighed, sweat dropping.

"How about...Blondie?"

"Nope." She said, becoming more attentive.

"Why not?"

"Cause, it's corny, I mean anyone without the ability to see color can see that I am _a Blonde."_

_"_Ok? Well how about...Babe?"

"Cliché!" She said sitting down.

"Bubblers?"

"A strange contortion of my name," she looked up at him.

"Bubbly?" Boomer said sitting down next to her.

"Already said it…"

"Why not though?"

"'Cause."

"Cause why" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's my name abbreviated but with a 'ly' "

"Hmn... Blue?"

"It's obvious another physical trait, Just the color of my eyes" Bubbles yawned

"You are seriously one picky woman."

She looked up at him, "You know you could give up now" She smirked.

"Nah, I don't give up _that_ easily.."

She rose an eyebrow, "Sure 'bout that?"

"Yep!"

"Ok then, fire away the names" Bubbles replied bored.

"Cutie Blue?"

"Lame."

"Shorty?"

She glared indignantly, "I'm not _that_ short!"

"Sure...Bubblarin?"

"Strange..."

"Bubbles?"

"Perfect!"

"Haha! Sorry, that's not an option...just felt like hearing that once."

_36731 nicknames later_

"Bubb's" he smirked, Bubbles was beyond aggravated.

"GAH! Fine! I don't Care!" Bubbles yelled.

"Awe, Some-Bubbles touchy."

"Shut up!" She glared "I'm going to get back at you..."

They both looked over to see a Blue-like Cheshire cat, its smile spread across its face ominously in the pale Moonlight.(It was daytime when they started)

**Boomer's PO.V.**

After annoying Bubbles with nicknames for 4 hours straight she finally let me call her 'Bubb's", Damn that girl, she is stubborn until she reaches the brink to insanity... but she is annoyingly cute and not to mention she is very much... very much worth getting to know...

It was surprisingly so much fun teasing her, even more so than annoying my brothers. I couldn't seem getting sick of her... She has kept interest in me much longer than my other _play things,_ but this doesn't seem like a play thing... she seems much like a player in the game rather than a pon... and it's been a while since me and my brothers had gotten a new player in the game..I wonder if she will stay for the whole game...Until the end... Awe crap I'm getting all Mushy again.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The Cheshire cat smiled wickedly, "Why Hello." It had a smooth voice like _Him.._

Bubbles bolted back receiving memories, Like receiving a 1,045 on the test that was way too many grade levels high, Which Blossom got a 10 on and Buttercup a 25. And also being Manipulated By 'Octi", and many more things such as revisiting the RRB, and giving chalk to him.

Bubbles gave a harsh look to the almost iridescent Blue cat.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"I am the owner of this land," It replied "May I ask how you got in?"

"No," Bubbles replied harshly. It gave a surprise look at her then nonchalantly looked over to Boomer

"Boy," He hissed "Do you know how you got in?" the cat pleaded.

'Um" Bubbles gave Boomer an evil glare, the cat smiled pleasingly.

"You have to ask her," He gestured to Bubbles "She got the Book open."  
Bubbles right eye twitched as the blue cat looked back at her "Oh, So you opened the book" It frowned.

"And here I was thinking you were no-one in particular to pay attention to."

Bubbles hmphed and turned away. She walked to the other side of the field, really not liking the animal presented before her, the cat appeared in front of her once more.

"Girl," it hissed "How did you open the Book?"

"Why?" Bubbles glared "Is little kitty-cat trying to get out to cause havoc?" She teased.

The cat's attitude boiled "YOU INSENSITIVE LITTLE WEANCH HOW DARE YOU!" The cat ran up to Bubbles, but she just stood there motionless. Boomer sighed and walked over.

"Why are you patronizing him, be nice." Boomer smirked, "Or have you lost all of your social skills while I was away?"

Bubbles glared and venom dripped from her voice, "He's your father you retard, I'm not telling _him_ anything."

Boomers eyes widened as well as the blue cats "The hell this bitch knows me?" The cat shouted. "MY DADS A CAT?" the voices exchanged.

The blue cat flinched, "Dad? Wait what year is it?"

"What year did you get in here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then how will the year help?" Bubbles replied.

"Um, will you pardon me telling me who that girl is?" The cat looked over to Boomer.

"Bubbles Utonium, Your arch-nemesis." Bubbles curtsied while rolling her eyes "A pleasure to meet you ex-fanatical cross dresser, a pleasure." She replied venomously.

"Bubbles?" He replied wide-eyed "Is that Boomer?" He said looking at Boomer, entirely brushing off Bubbles comments.

"Hmn let's see Brick is a red head and Butch is a raven hair, And Boomers a Blonde... Let's take a wild guess here." Bubbles replied glaring at the blue cats stupidity.

The blue cat growled, "Well, someone's got an attitude. What happened to little Ms. Sunshine? Hmn?"

Bubbles scoffed, "Seriously I only behave that way for the sake of my sisters. If there not around, Why bother?" Bubbles frowned.

"Your quite the author must I say myself, I was reading most of your Diary entries from when you were small." He pulled out a little black book from his pocket, morphing back to his normal cross-dressing self "It was so good I made a copy!" He smiled.

Bubbles sighed non-chillingly.

"Have you written any new entireties, lately?" Him pried, Shamelessly asking a girl for her diary.

"I have a new one, But as for the old, Well actually the professor took away the old one after Mojo Stole the ke(y)- Wait why am I telling this to you?" Bubbles whined.

Boomer sat there confused, wondering hence when his father got a copy of his favored Powerpuff Girls diary.

'So what do you um... do here" Boomer hushed.

"Well according to legend there are 13 Powerful Beings, Each Representing Different Things. Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, Dark, Water, Plant, Music, Animals, Art, Void, and Dreams, and Storm. There is a human, it Doesn't depend on Genders. Apparently this is there Book. I've become a servant of the book. And all of them create a group called the '_Angel Devil" _He sighed, "Although one person can contain at least all of the Powers, but still be dominated by only one...And then there's also the Key holder."

Bubbles looked around "I'm being punked right? Where's Ashton Kutcher?"She then began diligently searching for Ashton Kutcher.

Boomer began laughing.

Him growled, "No you're not on _Punked._"

"Well what's so important about these people?" Bubbles frowned.

_"Well,_ they can control these specific items once they reached their personal goal. There are many candidates in for it. Only ones that are candidates for this can see the words, and only ones who are completing can read it."

"Um So I'm completing?" Bubbles whispered, but it was enough to hear.

"OK so we'll start training!" Him Said determined.

Boomer coughed, "Training! FOR WHAT?"

"Your both in the candidates, You got in this prison" Him muttered.

Bubbles sighed, "Fine."

"Ok let's see Bubbles, what do you know how to control?"

Bubbles bit her lip, "Um…"

Boomer butted in, "She can control Music."

"Wait what I'm not that good!"

"Sure you're not!"Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Ok well start with Music training, I'll Give you two songs, then Boomer, you'll get two songs" Boomer's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"Awe, Its just for fun" Him laughed.

"Fine" Boomer pouted

"Bubbles your first song!" A karaoke machine popped out of nowhere, "I'll Set it to female Shuffle." Him announced.

"Oh it's a song from your computer," Him smirked, "That you apparently wrote."

Bubbles flushed, "SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE ACCESS TO MY COMPUTER?"

"This is gonna be good," Boomer chuckled, "Anyways it's your song, you should know it."

(I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, its rites go to Disney Channel and Mark Peter Hughes)

(http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=KO-yiUGA4Rw&feature=related )

Bubbles started quietly,

"Trying hard to fight these tears,  
I'm crazy worried...  
Messing with my head this fear.  
I'm so sorry,  
You know You gotta get it out!  
I can't take it!  
That's what being friends about!"

Bubbles then turned up her volume.

"I, I wanna cry!  
I can't deny,  
Tonight I wonder I've been high,  
And get inside  
It isn't right?  
I gotta live in my life!  
I know I (3x)  
Gotta do it  
I know I (3x)  
Gotta do it"

"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate (2x)  
Push untill you can't and then they demand more!  
Determinate (2x)  
You and me togther, we can make it better!  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate (2x)"

Bubbles kicked her feet back on a chair that came from nowhere.

"Hey, you feel this way  
It was today  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I soundn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may!  
I know I (3x)  
Gotta do it  
I know I (3x)  
Gotta do it  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate (2x)  
Push it till you can and then they demand more!  
Determinate (2x)  
You and me toghter, we can make it better!  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate (2x)"

Bubbles didn't dare say the rap, because she knew she would fail, Surprisingly Boomer joined in and said it, keeping attention to the lyric board.

(Begining of rap)

I'm heaven sent  
Use it like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade, music is my my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we aint better than  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline  
Stop!  
Now hurry up and let us in  
Knock!  
Cause we coming to your house (and) people keep on smiling with the lemons in their mouths  
I'm the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground  
And just make that sound right

(End of rap) Boomer stoped and Bubbles started again

"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate (2x)  
Push untill you can't and then they demand more!  
Determinate (2x)  
You and me togther, we can make it better!  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate (2x)  
Come on and (3x)  
Get it going!  
Come on and (3x)  
Get it going!  
On the dance floor (2x)  
D-d-dance floor  
Determinate!" It echoed

Him's Mouth gapped as well as Boomer's surprised he joined in.

Bubbles just stood there awkwardly "Um Did I do Ok?" She turned around

"No Bubbles sadly you didn't do ok?" Him sighed, "You Sang It perfectly, And I was really hoping you weren't good at singing!"

"But I really feel like I want her to sing more... Maybe a different Genre?"

"Like Country?" Him suggested.

"Him We're not going to torture ourselves, I don't think even Bubbles could make it sound good."

"Ok Bubbles one last song, well do Boomer's test after yours, He only gets one now, we'll get it from Some Music Industry."

(STILL DONT OWN)

(http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=guWICnSnPHI)

Bubbles paid great attention to the Machine this time.

"It's in your eyes, feelings can't be disguised  
Cause the truth makes me want you to tell me lies...  
My biggest fear is crying oceans of tears!  
I would rather you not be so sincere..."

Bubbles frowned .

"How cold could you be?  
What would you do if you were me?  
I'm better off if it's a mystery!"  
She smirked  
"Cause I don't wanna know  
If I kissed your lips for the last time  
Please don't say if it's so!  
Tell my heart it's not goodbye(Held)  
And do this one thing for me,  
Make up some stupid story tonight!  
It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies!"

Bubbles began to dance a bit, and she was really good at it. Unknown to Him and Boomer her eyes were pink.

"Something's not right, love is nowhere in sight  
I'm not ready to let go, it's not time  
How cruel could you be?  
Do say it's through least not to me  
I'm better off, leave it a mystery"

She began to influence to weather around her with her dancing.

"Cause I don't wanna know  
If I kissed your lips for the last time  
Please don't say if it's so  
Tell my heart it's not goodbye  
And do this one thing for me  
Make up some stupid story tonight  
It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies"

It began to rain.

"Don't tell me you're leaving  
There's only so much I can take  
It's easier if you're faking!(held)"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh whoa"

"Cause I don't wanna know,  
If I kissed your lips for the last time!  
Please don't say if it's so!  
Tell my heart it's not goodbye,  
And do this one thing for me!  
Make up some stupid story!  
Can we keep pretending?  
This is not the ending tonight!  
It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies!"

It was now thundering and there was lightning.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me lies  
Tell me, tell me, tell me lies(held)  
Tell me, tell me, tell me lies (Held)"

She then stopped and the rain kept going, her eyes where a deep purple at the moment and they reverted to blue.

* * *

Just go and Click the net Button thingy ^^"" the part after this will just continue!  
I uploaded it right after! ENJOY


	5. Keyholder Part 2

Me: GAH I wrote this thing WAY TOO LONG

Bubbles: ^^"" *sweat drops* Um Crystal-Chan isn't that a good thing?

Me: =. = I suppose... In certain since of Optimism, I also agree, But Disregarding my optimism, I wrote an exuberant amount and so forth, I need to, Um you know casually like Explode

Bubbles: -. - Your being overly dramatic, look I'll even say the disclaimer, just don be such a pessimist

Disclaimer: KeroNya does not own the Show/ Characters from the show or comic The Powerpuff Girls".

Me: ^^"" That did make me feel a bit better

Boomer: -. - Stupid Girl Author

Bubbles: OO Sexist Jacktard! I'm a Girl author too!

Boomer: Um oh sorry... Bubbles... Crystal -.-... God

Me: o.o why God

Boomer: Idk. It just happened, get over it.

Me: -. - If I give you a cookie will you shut up?

Boomer: Oh come on, Ditz's cant coo(k) *I shove cookie in his Mouth*

Boomer: This is surprisingly good! I actually like it: D Can I have another?

Me: *Sweat drops* _surprisingly_... Do I seriously look that much of a Ditz?

Boomer: ^^ eheheh... Sorry but Ditzy People usually cook badly (Can I have one now?)

*Bubbles are death glare at Boomer*

Boomer: eheheh... I didn't mean your ditzy Bubbles- I mean you are ditzy but-

*Bubbles DEEAATTHHHH GLLLLAAARRREEEESSS at Boomer*

Boomer: o.o... Please enjoy part 2...o.o eh Scary...

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Um Key holder? Part 2**_

"Whoa your eyes changed again "Boomer Screamed

"What Again Eyes changing color! What were they before?" Him yelled

"There naturally Cerulean But they turned Icy Blue when she was surrounded by wind and they just were Purple...and there was a storm"

"Hmn the Signing for Music is Pink" Him wondered

"Wait Bubbles, we couldn't see your eyes" Boomer sweat dropped

'Ah YES" Him shouted

"Well I'm not singing again, I already was forced to sing twice... and one time earlier"

Both Boomer and Him Sweat dropped.

"Ok We'll skip Boomers' Song"

Boomer smiled and did the international sign for Cha-Ching, Crossed about by teenagers.

Bubbles Frowned "Stupid Sexist Cross Dressing Lobster" She whispered, only Boomer heard this and he broke into laughter

'Ok so let's start the ne (xt)- Why is Boomer laughing?"

"No reason." Boomer Stifled laughter, with a huge grin

_"Sure"_ Him hissed

"Next is fire by your hands at the target." Him shrugged

Bubbles put out both of her hands and then her eyes gleamed a cherry red and a large fire bolt bolted out of her hands and incinerated the target

"Well, that was fun Boomer's turn!" Him's right eye twitched "Boomer your up"

Boomer tried a few times and then got ticked and then incinerated it with heat vision.

Him's eye was still twitching "Ok onto water"

Bubbles controlled it to get out and into a vase, Boomer got it out of the vase the same as Bubbles but as he had his hands in midair he lost concentration and dropped the water accidentally all over him both of their eyes were turquoise

"Next is void"

"What is void?" Boomer questioned

"The Power to absolutely destroy something"

Bubbles flinched and backed away,

Him continued "Void is the Opposite of Art and Music, Plant to Animals, Water is to Fire, Earth to Wind, Light to Dark, Dreams and Storm Don't even contradict each other, so there the odd ones out. But strangely enough Void is activated by music." Him laughed, handing Bubbles a I pod Singing Rihanna's SOS.

Bubbles eyes turned cold and heartless and they eventually turned Grey, Eventually she dropped to the ground and Black tears came from her eyes and then Him Put them in a vial before any could touch the ground

Bubbles tore the IPod out of her ears "You Freaking Sadistic B**** a** Lobster Cross-Dresser of a God dammed Stalker" her tears were now clear and her eyes turned white and light erupted from her hands as she shook. Him was now had a supreme look of terror across her face.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Hey Miyako! Are we good with working on that Harmony for SOS?" Shouted a Brown Eyes Black haired Girl wearing a blue tank top and black sweatpants and a pair of Fuzzy Slippers._

_Bubbles looked over to the Girl "Yeah Rema" She smiled_

_"Hey Miyako where do you live?"_

_Miyako stiffened "Silly You've been to my house, it's next door" _

_"Oh I mean where are your Parents" Rema Questioned_

_Bubbles frowned "You'll find out soon"_

_"You always say that!" She yelled "Miyako I'm worried about you!"_

_"I can handle myself" Rema walked over and Slapped Bubbles "NO YOU CANT" rema Hugged Bubbles Crying "Miyako I'm Worried" she whimpered_

_Bubbles eyes widened from shock of the slap and her friend crying_

_"Hey Rema" Bubbles smiled running through the streets_

_"Yeah"_

_"Promise Me We'll be friends forever"_

_"Aren't we already silly?"_

_Bubbles grinned 'that means we both die at the same time!"_

_"Well Around the same time!" Rema Laughed_

_A car zooming Past Bubbles and Rema Pushing her back, Rema was also safe._

_The Cops continued to shoot at the criminal car that almost ran them both over_

_Rema walked casually out the door and Texted 'Miyako' ' Hey Meet me Los Musica, Ya know the Karaoke Club!"_

_Bubbles received the text and zoomed out of the door and headed there immediately, she went pass an Alley way and saw Blood leaking on the sidewalk. _

_Rema Charlene Stuarts had been raped and was bleeding uncontrollably by an open wound and was battered. Bubbles dropped to her knees and let out a large scream, Tears feel down her eyes as she gripped her friend's wounds and healed them, Rema Woke up_

_'Who are you" Rema questioned _

_"Y-You don't remember me" bubbles cried "Do you have amnesia?"_

_"No I remember my name: Rema Charlene Stuarts and the date is October 2nd, 2008. I just can't remember you? Are you some by standard?"_

_"No I'm your best friend"_

_"I hate Blondes; I would never be your friend." Bubbles left the alley way tears streaming, her friend, the only person she would ever trust, hated her._

_(End of Flashback)_

Bubbles eyes were clearer and Boomer had her pinned to the ground and he was bleeding, many scratches and a good part of his clothes were his hair was a matted mess of Blood and he had tear stains on his cheeks.

"Um, what happened" Came a calm response from Bubbles

"You went ballistic on me and him and nearly destroyed the Book" Boomer growled

"Um Can I get up?"

"Can I trust you're actually Bubbles this time?"

"You don't know me Boomer... at all" Bubbles turned away her head "So how exactly do you plan to know if it's me?"

"Memory."

"Of what exactly?"

"Of when we were little"

"Hmn... Why exactly?"

"Because according to Him, Void can't recall past events "Boomer replied

"Ok But at the moment you're violating my Bubble"

"Dun care, need better than that"

"Boomer "Bubbles hissed "I'm going to kill you later if you don't get off of me."

"How are you going to do that I'm using my power restraint power"

"Well that name is confusing and contradicting" Bubbles muttered "Can I please get up?"

"NO, not until I'm sure your Bubbles" Boomer frowned" Also Him used a tranquilizer on you so if you try to escape you'll

"Boomer I'm still pissed at you for the Slug thing so get the Hell of me"

"Okay that is proof but now that I'm sure, I'm going to stay here until it wears off, after all I can erase your memo-(ry)"

Bubbles began to fume and Boomer secured his Position "You know Bubbles, You seem a bit cuter when you're absolutely mad, I seem to like you more" Boomer smirked

Bubbles immediately started panicking thinking "_oh C*** His Teenage Boy Hormones are Kicking in"_

Boomer grabbed Bubbles wrist with one hand and then grabbed the other wrist. "_Bubbles, talk to me I can help"_

_"Umrandomized voice Hello?"_

"_I'm him, OH good you can hear me Ok look up at the color of Boomer's eyes, what color are they?"_

_"Um Yellow-ish gold" _

_'Oh so Boomer is the patron of Animals Mainly _"Boomer looked at Bubbles quizzically

_"I'm guessing it's a very bad thing?"_

_"For you... For him it's enjoyable"_

_"How do I stop him from being a Pervert?"_

_"Oh that's easy, you tell him that his father is watching him"_

"Boomer" Bubbles sighed

"What Bubbles" Boomer sighed

"Can you get off of me?"

"No I refuse until your tranquiller is out... or at least when you're able to get up"

"Well Him is watching us, you know"

Boomer bolted off of Bubbles, and Bubbles smiled happily, Boomer's eyes were back to Normal color and He looked at Bubbles and Blushed and then turned away.

"Um uh Sorry Bubbles..." He whispered

"_Oh he's not sorry" Him said mentally to Bubbles_

Bubbles frowned, "Don't ever do that again" she said venomously. She sighed grabbed Boomers hand and traced her finger over his wounds, healing him, leaving being a sparkling powdered blue shocked looked at the spots his wounds were only a few minutes ago. He then looked back at Bubbles and back at his healed wounds

"Bubbles you have the power of healing?" Boomer questioned

"Yes... I also have regeneration" Bubbles sighed

"AHaha- so basically if you became emotionally challenged, no one would no "Boomer smirked

"Wha-Are you calling me emo?" Bubbles yelled, Boomer stuck out his tongue and then shrugged

"Well..."Boomer replied with a smirk

Bubbles looked over at Boomer and Smirked, She smiled innocently, and Instantaneously Boomer cowered in fear, his thoughts _"The Last time she used that insanely cute face she knocked me out easily, damn temptress of cuteness" _Boomer scolded himself for getting melted by her attractiveness last time.

Bubbles looked over to Boomer and then Smiled still with the same innocent look, Eventually Boomer gave up as Bubbles Hugged him and she gave off small sobs from tears. Boomer smiled happily _"it's so cute... and she's so innocent, Aww I can't help it... WAIT CR** I'm being manipulated" _he looked back at Bubbles "_But Honestly I don't care"_ He smiled. Bubbles then sighed and then turned around,

"Strangely enough" Bubbles announced "Your skin is immune to fire" Bubbles frowned; Boomer looked behind him to see his clothes scorched. Boomer smirked

"Maybe it will work if you try it again." Boomer was intentionally planning to grab Bubbles arms and Pin her down But Bubbles threw cold water on the Idea.

'No, I rarely ever repeat the same thing over and over"

"Hey Bubbles are you possessive?" Boomer questioned

Bubbles had a puzzled look 'No, Not really. But there are a few things I would like to keep"

"I meant of People"

"Hmn, Then no" Bubbles replied coldly 'How about you?"

"Yeah, get really attached to things" Boomer replied 'Where's Him"

"I dunno He just talked to me while you were all stalkery"

"Hmn, it's a way to contact him. Come on" He gestured his hands with a polite smiled, of course this was really only a mask of his true intentions

'Um how do I put this...? Hell No, No way in Hell, F No, In a Million years, don't think so, And Just no"

"Hmn A million years huh? I'm sure you're going to ask me when were married..." Boomer whispered

"What did you say?" Bubbles asked "All I heard you say was Quote: 'Hmn a million years huh? I'm sure...', And then It was muffled from there on"

Boomer's eyes widened "Oh Nothing came after that! Really nothing" He laughed nervously

Bubbles gave a skeptical Hmn and kept a hawks eye on Boomer the rest of the time until Him came back

"Where were you him" Boomer questioned

_"I uh was..." _Him sweat dropped "Oh Well Blossom and Buttercup are coming" He splirted

Soon Blossom and Buttercup both fell out of nowhere, they were holding their counterparts hands. The outfits differed from Bubbles and Boomers tremendously. Blossom's was ankle lenght and It was entirely made out of frills, no corset, of an almost white pink, like a dusted pink, She also had spaghetti straps. Buttercups dress wasn't really a dress for there were pants underneath it and the dress part looked more like a long top than a dress, as it reached her hips, Buttercups pants were White and her 'shirt' was an almost white mint color. Since Boomers outfit wasn't exactly explained yet, I should explain it now. He was wearing a Blue dress shirt and Black Pants. Brick had a red striped shirt over a black base, His pants were a gray. Butch's outfit was a green muscle shirt and he had on black shorts...

"THE HELL!" Butch shouted

_"THE FUKING HELL?" _Blossom Shouted, she had apparently just been reading a book and was at the climax point.

Brick, Buttercup and Butch Looked at Blossom with widened eyes.

Blossom and Looked at Him with a sarcastic frown, "You Bastard" She pointed to Him 'Send me back to my book" she glared

"Um, No" Him then puffed away with a flash of pink.

Bubbles looked at Blossom 'What Book?"

"Princess Academy" Blossom Seethed

"Ouch, it's your favorite book too..." Bubbles replied, Blossom seemed more relaxed at Bubbles voice.

"I know It's just beautifully wri-(ten)" Blossom Huffed "You're really good at that" she frowned, Back to her regular composure.

"Good at what?" Butch whispered to Buttercup

"Ah 'that'" Buttercup laughed "well Blossom has Spazzes and Bubbles always seems to calm her down. Strangely Blossom never notices that she's losing steam till her

Brains cleared and she can think more logically"

Both Butch and Brick nodded

"But she looked so pissed a few minutes ago..." Brick replied eerily "It's almost creepy how deceivingly manipulative Bubbles can be under a peaceful and Optimistic facade"

Buttercup Smirked "The creepy part is that It isn't a facade, she's just naturally that way, Bubbly, Optimistic, Peaceful, Gentle, All that crap, Like an angel"

Butch smirked "Has she ever gotten mad?"

"Only once or twice, and it's not pretty..." Buttercup shuddered at the memories of Bubbles ticked off, It didn't happen often so it would haunt those who've seen her bad side.

"Like worse than Blossom or you?"

"Absolutely, It's occasional for me and Blossom to become mad, Blossom more so because people stupidly take away her books when she's reading... But for Bubbles, she has a lot of things to be angry at, yet she rarely becomes angry, so imagine being tortured each day and not being ticked off and then bursting and having all the negativity build up happen all at once"

Butch began to look at Bubbles "Are we talking about the same girl here?"

Buttercup sighed "Sadly and Blossom tried to stop her on a rampage once, we were put into extensive care for a week and all we still had to rehabilitate after that (even with Chemical X to heal the wounds)... Bubbles said she was sorry non-stop for 5 weeks straight, even though she knew we already forgave her"

"It seems kinda scary" Brick frowned

"Dude, I bet buttercups trying to scare us"

Suddenly a large scream came from Bubbles. Everyone looked to see Bubbles curled in a ball on the floor weeping. Her long Blonde locks became longer and thicker, her Blue eyes had become clearer and lighter, but still a beautiful Curilin Blue. Blossom and Buttercup shoed away Brick, Butch and Boomer. Bubbles eyelashes had become curlier and longer and her body had become curvier, her hair then became more vibrantly gold and then some of it became highlighted back to its original color, the blue Ribbons feel out of place and slid down her hair, The blond tendrils of hair surrounded her and then became more springy and wavy and then were in natural loose curls in clumps.

Her scent then enhanced, it was a sweet lilac smell that smelt a bit like candy also, although a strange mix it smelt very feminine and the pigtail bands themselves broke and her long blonde hair swept the floor as she lay in the green grass. Suddenly Bubbles passed out, Much more beautiful than she was seconds ago, a light blue glow came from her and twisted, around her three of the colors were clashing the Yellow(Spiritual Enlightenment)and the Blue (Calm, Happy) and lastly the Orange (Powerful).

A second later after Bubbles had regained consciousness. Her Yawn was long, musical and enchanting; most birds began to chirp at unknown places. She stood up, to notice and even bigger height difference than before, she lost only about a quarter to a quarter inch, but she noticed.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at her with Dis-belief; her eyes had become more defining and lighter colored, more so matched with the sky and a gem in the same time. Her hair looked curler, but yet had a bit of straightness to it, Just enough to have on curl in each clump of hair tendrils.

If you compared Bubbles to a Goddess at the moment, The Goddess perhaps be paler in comparison, yet her sisters, still stood out individually while standing next to her, much unlike most girls would have gone un-noticed.

"Hello Blossom, Buttercup" She looked around, she still being half asleep 'Where's my room?" She said almost slurred

"Oh, Um I'm not exactly sure" Blossom replied

"Bubbles? "Buttercup asked softer than she would have ever asked

"Yes"

"What just happened?"

"What do you mean what ha-(ppened)?" Bubbles looked at herself and gave and O like expression "Ah, now I understand, well um, how do I start"

Him then Popped out of Nowhere "Um what's going o-(n)... Bubbles the Hell happened?" Him questioned

"Ah, No need to ask, Once a girl, a super powered girl gets to a certain age after small physical adjustments, she transforms ever so how many times necessary, since I

Only thought it would be one at first I can't really tell you the number of times, because I wasn't expecting a second "Bubbles replied

Him looked around "well where did you shun the men?"

Blossom pointed in a direction

"Thank you, no girly-crap for me" Him walked away

Bubbles broke a smile and began to giggle, eventually both Blossom and buttercup Began to fill with infectious giggles, it finally got to the point where all 3 were rolling aimlessly in laughter, almost un-able to breath.

Once Bubbles calmed down to a stifled laugh, Both of her sisters laughs seemed to cease all together, then Bubbles gained her composure

"Hey" Buttercup started " We rarely ever talk... besides lunch, of course"

"Yeah, we used to hang out with each other constantly" Blossom reminded

"Hmn, I guess it's just a social standpoint" Bubbles muttered

Blossom looked at Bubbles, while Buttercup looked confused

"Bubbles what do you mean by that?" Blossom said groggily

"Well... I've actually kept account of how far we've drifted..." She trailed off

Blossom looked at her oblivious "Well how far"

"Eons away" Bubbles flopped to the ground

"How?" Buttercup complied

'Well... Buttercup, you decided to wear professor's non-power belt and tried the more rouge things... like extreme death sports..."

Buttercup looked at Bubbles like 'she knew?'

"And Blossom regularly cuts herself in the shower because of the pressures of being the President"

Blossom wide eyed, Buttercup looked at Blossom, Completely confused

"How di yo-" Blossom started

Bubbles glared at both of her sisters "You both get drunk, and come home. It's always when the Professor is on another abroad trip to Europe or Spain or China. It's the same every time, Blossom always comes home first. She stumbles in quietly and starts blurting non-since. She then starts cursing and then heads to the shower, she sits on the sink as she goes to the medicine cabinet, there's a non-see through vial, and in it there is a knife. She cuts herself while crying. After that I take the knife away from her, because when I did before she cut herself she gets to suspicions and then when she's actually conscious of what she's doing she cuts herself more."

A tear fell from Bubbles face "An hour after that Blossom gets sick and pukes the ingested alcohol, I tend to her wound and she sobs and tells me all is wrong... Even If I don't ask her to... she tells me at my door when I'm trying to sleep"

"Buttercup comes about at 2 am, wearing a belt designed by the Professor, she's usually beaten up and bruised, and I had to take her to the infirmary before and _personally _have to heal them, when it's bad enough. She usually stays there for one day... but Blossom says she's sick... but she actually has a hangover... Buttercup then tries to drink mercury sometimes... she comes home almost dead... I have to rip of the belt and then the mercury leaks through her skin... I have to wipe it off or she'll eat it again. Id noticed that whenever she does this she's also intoxicated... Buttercup, asides from Blossom talks in her sleep and tells me everything..."

Both Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other like each were aliens, they looked at the weeping Bubbles in a fetal position, she hadn't cried in at least 3 years.

She was 16 years old, she hadn't to deal with this, nor her sisters be doing such things.

With glazed eyes and a sniffle, Bubbles used her sleeve to wipe away her tears. She then stopped crying al together and put on a mask once more. A cute smile, Innocent eyes, But they showed more pain than usual... Her skin was pale, and trials of pearl-like tears on her face.

"Well" She said energetically "I'm no better" both Blossom and Buttercup looked at their sister as if to see Wha she did

"I never show my real feelings, and I constantly show only a mask. I find myself becoming more violent and heading to the Power training room often. So often sometimes Dexter even had to restrain me... with a special Button of course"

Both Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles "What Level?" buttercup said quietly

"I started inventing new ones..." She replied meekly

Blossom gave a twitch of an eyebrow "Now, How do you do that?"

"Simple... when you and Buttercup fought during the normal Sundays the Professor was home; he and Dexter taught me Mechanics and other things..."

"Like what?"

"Like how to create an atomic bomb out of house hold items... easy things like that "She giggled

"Easy?" Blossom yelled under her breath, and then continued "What are you doing now?"

"Um... Well I make a lot more of the repairs, I hack into a lot of government systems for fun...I then tell them how to improve it... also I find myself looking for trouble... Also I created a new Simulation room... It's very hard; I only made it to the 76 level."

"Excuse me?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow 'Where do you keep this... thing"

"Well... Do you remember when the professor gave us each and riddle"

"Yea "They both replied

"What did you find?"

'A whole bunch of Nothing" Buttercup spat

'Me too" Blossom said sheepishly

"Really?" Bubbles replied

'Do you remember it?"

"Yes" They both replied

"_Find the Place you shall seek, when were young, never the meek, Hide in Air, while others weep, Serenity in the air, Between Queens and Lace"_

Buttercup pouted, "I'm not sure what it means though?"

Bubbles thought dejectedly "I'm not sure, but I think I can help..."

Blossom sighed, mined was "_Sweet is the vibrant air, as it breathes on from the ground, but never to live. Serenity Guards you to the Thicket"_

Blossom pouted "I've checked all of the thickets everywhere"

Bubbles gave a cheery laugh "I think I know where both of yours are!" she then smiled

"Hey Bubbly how do we get out of here?" Blossom questioned

Bubbles searched her mind than remembered how she had woken from her dream

"Well" Bubbles began "I have only the faintest Idea, and I'd rather kill myself than to do so, But were gonna have to kiss our counterpa-(rts)"

Both Blossom and Buttercup stood silently understanding, but with increasing confusion, then embarrassment, then just plain understanding, they felt almost outraged that they would have to attempt 'that' to get out of this wretched muddy place. Once more as Bubbles bounded round, she created more moving, giddy, earthy yet brightly colored flowers at her footsteps. Blossom had a trail of strange ice, freezing the ground over with a lacey snow. Behind Buttercup there was a trail of darker ground that looked healthier, causing A bit of Vines to grow, almost like it was receiving nutrients

(The song Butch sang was Taio Cruz, Dynamite; you can look it up on the YouTube. But I'm too lazy to Post lyrics, let alone give a link"

As they went to were the men were 'shunned' all of them looked at what seemed to be the end of music stopped with a rock out pose. He Clapped.

"Well Done, But not nearly as close to Bubbles performance" Him huffed

"You keep saying that! How good was that chick exactly? You even said it to Brick and Boomer!" Butch yelled

"Oh The Puffs are here! Bubbles would you please demonstrate?"

Bubbles sighed "Nope"

"I'll read your old diary!" Him smirked

"Can't use that one, Blossom and Buttercup already read it, and the RRB have a copy in there mansion-" Bubbles was caught off

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold It! How did you know we lived in a mansion?" Brick gestured with hand-movements

"Wait what? They have a mansion?" Blossom looked eerily at the RRB

"Yeah, Yeah, That's not much Importance" Bubbles huffed

"Yes it kinda is!" Boomer glared lightly, He was a very vicious for knowledge person, and he wouldn't harm Bubbles, but he would harm most for an answer, For Bubbles, he'd simply annoy her into it or intimidate her.

"I saw it in a dream jeez" Bubbles huffed

Him's eyes widened "Bubbles is the Key holder, they have Physic Abilities, and they have small control over most elements, and Major control over one or two of them.

"Um Excuse me?" Bubbles Coughed

Both Blossom and Buttercup looked at their sister

"Kinda like telekinesis, Mind reading, Political Ability, agility, and a multitude of other special abilities as in Language and Such, and also more importantly the dream of Premonition"

_"Oh well Bubbles sing" Him growled viciously_

Bubbles sighed "Fine, Geez. Boomer I see where you get your persistence from" Bubbles said remembering when he dragged her into the karaoke place

Out of nowhere there was a large Pink, Orange, and Cream glow coming from Bubbles mouth, eyes and entire body, and a sudden flash of light.

* * *

ME: Hello! I wonder if you were wondering when the hell this would end? Or are you wonder why I love Cliffhanger? Hmn well I hope you liked It! Please Review!

What happened to Bubbles?

When will they go home?

WHAT THE ^&% IS A KEYHOLDER?

Well, you'll find out in the next chapter, but you have to review! : P

Boomer: =. = Really? You're going that low as to end with that? What kind of authorize are you?

Bubbles: *Smacks Boomer with a Book* Hey, I actually want to know what going on so Please Review

Brick: -. - I agree with Boome-(r)

*Bubbles is Holding Book threateningly*

Brick: O.O oh um review?

_Boomers thoughts: o.o Bubbles Is seriously scary today? Is it PMS?_

Bubbles: BOOOMER I CAN READ YOUR THOUGHTS! *Bubbles is Looming over Boomer dangerously with the Book of death*

Boomer: O.O Oh F NO!


End file.
